Life of Exile
by Gilimirin
Summary: *FINISHED* Long years of exile have made them a warrior but will their heart soften? Even with the War of the Ring? Fighting and a bit of romance. R&R Please. RotK Spoiler!!
1. The Wounding

Chapter 1: The Wounding  
  
As the rock blew away beneath them, many people were thrown into the air. Men went scrambling around trying to get free from the falling chaos. As the impact of the landing became more real, the chain mail ripped at the leather, commanding the leather to let it through, and the leather obeyed. The metal feasted on flesh that night as the leather was torn and the metal rings were pushed into the skin. The being bearing this weight groaned. A moment before they had been shooting an arrow on the evil that was carrying out its dreadful plan. But now as they stared at the stars above them, they guessed that no good had come with their help. Now as their body slid down the rock from the force of the impact, the metal chain mail tore at their flesh. No time did they have to think what was going on with themselves, for the voices had become more pronounced and again they could understand the words. The enemy had gotten through. Before they could blink their eye again, a man came into view above them. Dark waving hair with grey specks framed the now haggard face.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"It does not matter now how my well being is. All that matters is that the Hornburg does not fall."  
  
Here they scrambled to their feet. The enemy was gathering at the hole blown in the wall. A loud Dwarf fell on the enemy from above, shouting in his native tongue. Then the man beside them raised his sword, shouted and all attacked. They went also, defending the one thing they knew for certain. The Hornburg had never fallen into enemy hands and it would not be the first tonight. All together Men fought. There was an Elf and Dwarf but it was Men that defended their land against the evil, but it would be long before the end was near. A horn blew in the distance the command for retreat. Practically as unwilling as the Dwarf, did they retreat; they were ushered by the man. Here, all that were left rushed into the Keep baring the doors. What seemed like hours passed, as they huddled in the cold building before those inside took any action.  
  
The King stood motionless, unbelieving. The man from the field with the name of Aragorn took command. He ordered the women and children who were present in the caves to be taken out through the back entrance, and for the entrance to be sealed. Then, after looking for a great while at the window he glanced at the King.  
  
"Ride out with me."  
  
"For death worthy of honor and remembrance." The King muttered.  
  
The horses that were kept in the Hornburg were brought. A group was picked to go out. Only a meager portion of the men remained alive and most were picked to ride out. The Dwarf volunteered to blow the horn of Helm's Deep. They told the King that they would defend the Dwarf. That the horn would sound in the Deep until their life was ripped from their hands.  
  
The group set off as the two up in the tower got set. An arrow was poised in the bow. And they waited for the invasion to begin. But they did not have to wait long. As the horn echoed through the mountains, hope was renewed in full force to Helm's Deep, and the good prevailed.  
  
As the last one came up the stairs, they fitted their bow a last time. And they let the arrow fly. It hit its mark perfectly. The Orc fell down the stairs dead. Exhausted they leaned against the wall. And did so all the way down the stairs there, at the bottom, they collapsed. 


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery  
  
Aragorn walked through the open doors. "Gimli we have done it!"  
  
The Dwarf appeared with a grave look upon his face.  
  
"What is it?" The Elf questioned.  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas, look."  
  
The two glanced at where the Dwarf was pointing. And red lines became visible on the stonewalls. Then they looked at Gimli's feet. Here the one lay, who had befriended the three during the siege.  
  
Aragorn picked them up, placing them on a table. Here he noticed the blood on the chain mail. "Legolas help." He handed the Elven Prince a leaf instructing him to mash it into a paste. Then Aragorn proceeded to find exactly what was wrong. Gingerly, he removed the chain mail from the being on the table. And they stirred as he lifted it over their head.  
  
"I am fine." They struggled into a sitting position.  
  
"No you are not, let me see."  
  
"I shall be fine."  
  
"Let me look, it may be infected. But you must take the leather off."  
  
There was a gleam in the eyes, almost afraid. "No."  
  
"No? Then you may die."  
  
"I will not die, not from a scratch.  
  
Then Aragorn saw the ears. "You are not form the Riddermark."  
  
"Nor is she male," added Gandalf entering. "Arway let him see. Do not doubt his skill, he learned from Elrond."  
  
Reluctantly the she-Elf let Aragorn help her off with the leather. The fingers on her right hand fumbled as she tried to pull apart the knot. She had slowly begun to lose the feeling in the arm. The wound was bothering her much more than she had made it seem. Once the leather was off, only a thin shirt lay beneath, the right shoulder torn and the whole piece in rags.  
  
Aragorn examined the wound. It was much deeper then he thought it was. It was no mere scratch but a gash. He checked it for metal even poison but none was found. While he did this, Arway sat motionless with eyes fixed on an invisible path before her.  
  
"Legolas let me see that." The healer took the herbal paste and mixed it through. Then with a look of approval, he began to spread it on the wound.  
  
"There is nothing left!" A man proclaimed as he came into the Hornburg. "We are all that is left of those who began." Only a few dozen men remained. As the man looked around, he saw Arway on the table. "What.."  
  
"Éomer I am fine, do not start a debate with these people."  
  
"Where is your usual armour?"  
  
"It is protecting something more important then I could ever be."  
  
"But.."  
  
"But nothing. I have brought this upon myself." Éomer approached the she- Elf. She automatically put out her left arm to stop him from coming closer. As she did this, a jewel slipped out form the neck of her shirt. The silver caught the sunlight, now about mid afternoon.  
  
Legolas gasped quite loudly, from where he stood. And he began to mutter in his own tongue. As he stared, the girl turned at him. "You are a glimpse- Elf." He stammered in Elvish. 


	3. Of Elves

Chapter 3: Of Elves  
  
"I am not in the least a glimpse-Elf. I do not run Legolas. I do not hide when danger comes. Look again at it and tell me what I am." She picked up the necklace and with it still being around her neck, she showed it to him. Legolas then saw the perfectly crafted silver and glass. The being on the chain was wrought in accordance of a fairy. (Think Arwen's necklace) An amethyst gem was set in the middle of the being.  
  
Legolas studied the beauty long, for he had only heard of such a being through songs sung in the old Kingdoms. He did not know if they truly existed. Yet, here before his eyes the necklace proved all without any words. But still he did not truly believe.  
  
"It is true, there is no reason to doubt it. Why would I lie about it? I have no reason to lie anymore."  
  
"You seem different then when we met you last night. There is something new or maybe old, we all see it. Even Éomer. Something has changed but can it really be what I think it is?"  
  
Arway turned and saw Aragorn was the speaker of the words.  
  
"It is true." Gandalf now spoke in Elvish. "You have a strong sense my friend, and are right about this. The last time I saw Arway she looked like she was sixteen in Man-years, now but a month later, if not less, she looks eighteen in Man-years. It is possible. Possible only in one degree of the Elves. Only possible in the being you see before your very eyes. My dear Legolas, what you doubt is true. They do exist in real life, not just songs sung in the old countries." Now turning to the Common speech, "If the King is to leave tomorrow those that have been chosen to ride with him must rest."  
  
The King of Rohan went off to rest with those of his house. Aragorn went to a corner and meditated. Legolas sat by Gimli telling all he could of what had happened, both in the end of the battle and the talk with Arway.  
  
Arway stayed where she had been, in the center of the room. Gandalf had gone over to her and they now spoke as old friends. No one could hear what the two said, but the faces were serious. It reminded Legolas of when Gandalf spoke to Aragorn alone.  
  
Legolas inspected her. First, she was but a few inches shorter than he was, the same grace of the Elves was about her. Her skin a beautiful pale color, slightly tanned by the sun. All her features were soft and pronounced as those of an Elf should be. The two things that were different were her blonde-brown hair. In some light, it was light brown, in others a dirty blonde. He could not tell which it was for sure. And the eyes. Not blue or brown, but a blue-green. She was a mix of every Elf he had ever seen.  
  
"I wonder if I asked Elrond if he could tell me about her." He muttered to his Dwarf friend.  
  
"Mention nothing of me to Elrond." She suddenly commanded looking straight at him.  
  
"That is the only time I have hear Elvish sound harsh," Gimli stated.  
  
"He will never remember." She spoke sadly as to herself. "There is no where in his being that will openly remember who or what I am."  
  
"Arway." Gandalf commanded her attention with the single word. "In his mind Elrond may try to diminish you, but you are always present in his heart."  
  
"Thank-you Gandalf, but I do not believe this is so. He would not wish to remember in his heart what he has done, what he created." She slipped into Elvish in the middle of the sentence without even noticing.  
  
"Then." Aragorn began.  
  
"Elrond is my father, though it is not so much real anymore. I was exiled many, many years ago and the four do not remember what they have done." Still Elvish.  
  
"You are." Legolas began.  
  
"About as old as you are. I remember seeing you long ago, but you would not remember me. I was much different back then."  
  
Arway proceeded to lie down on the table at this point. Ending the conversation even though she had intrigued them all more then they thought possible. Even the Dwarf who could understand but pieces of Elvish caught the meaning of the conversation. Though later he had to check with Legolas to make sure what he thought he heard was what was really said. 


	4. More to Learn

Chapter 4: More to Learn  
  
The next morning the group chosen to ride to Isenguard gathered in the Hornburg, the King and about twenty of his men and kin, the three hunters, and Gandalf. Here they sat down to a quick meal and to plan out their route. All they knew was that Gandalf was leading them to Isenguard.  
  
"Legolas something is missing." Gimli stated.  
  
Legolas looked about him at every man in the Hornburg. But his short friend was right, there was something missing. "You are right Gimli, but what I cannot tell, this place is different from last night. I am sorry to say it, but last night while you and Aragorn slept, I lightly did also. The resting of Elves is good on a journey of haste, but every once in a while we also like to close our eyes and sleep as men do."  
  
Aragorn had overheard the conversation between the two friends. "It is Arway, she left the Hornburg early last night and has not been back since. At least I do not believe. My sleep was but just beginning when I heard the doors open and saw a woman leave the hall."  
  
"Enough of your chatter. You three are worse then a small flock of birds. I ever wonder how you tracked Uruk-hai through the Riddermark without warning them of it. But if you are finished we on the other hand are ready to begin."  
  
As the sun began to climb in the sky, the group went out into Helm's Deep for the search of horses and supplies. Less than an hour later, the group was mounted, ready to begin. As King Théoden finished talking to a few guards that were to stay behind, a being ran up to the group unnoticed. Their light footsteps made no sound at all.  
  
"Excuse me King Théoden." Arway knelt on the ground before him with her head bowed. "Please I wish to journey with you and your group."  
  
King Théoden looked at Gandalf who would not interfere with the subject.  
  
"Please sire," she added. " I have nothing left for me in this land, let me help as I can."  
  
"We are ready to leave she-Elf."  
  
"So am I sir." As she finished, speaking she whistled loudly and clearly. It was then that the group noticed she had gathered a new shirt, which she now wore. It was of light brown color and long sleeved and worn like all the rest. Nothing could you tell of her wound from the night before except the bulge of a patch on her right shoulder. They also noticed the quiver full of red-feathered arrows. And the bow slung across her back. Along with the quiver was a sheath holding a long knife. All of this they glimpsed as she mounted the back of a brown horse that had appeared. In Elvish fashion, there was no saddle or reins. As she began to mount, the group headed out of Helm's Deep in the direction of Isenguard.  
  
They rode fore many leagues that day stopping seldom for their horses to rest. As night became closer, they rode harder. No one, least Gandalf, knew what awaited them at Isenguard. But something was drawing them towards it.  
  
That night they stopped and made camp. They did not risk a fire, but instead put mounted guards on watch.  
  
Arway lay down on the ground with a blanket wrapped around her. She stared up at the stars her hands nestled on her stomach. Arway did not need to "sleep" for she had rested her mind in the way Elves sleep throughout most of the riding. So, instead of sleeping, like all around her did, she began to sing softly to herself in her native tongue. After some time she became aware of someone singing with her. She stopped but the male voice continued. Sitting up a bit, she saw the Legolas was above her head.  
  
"Aragorn said to give this to you," he said indicating a bowl next to his head filled with a paste. "It is for your wound. I beg your pardon for I have borrowed some for my Dwarf friend, who has a slight head wound from the battle."  
  
"Alright." Arway mumbled. "It does not matter. It is not much use to me. I will heal when the time comes."  
  
But still Legolas watched as she struggled to put the paste on her shoulder, and then bandage it. He did not volunteer to help her for he knew she would not accept it. Also, he wished to know what she was, and had no chance of doing so if he upset her.  
  
"You wish to know." It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know you do. Everyone does. But as you have at least heard in songs about my people, and you are the only one up when I wish to speak. I shall tell you."  
  
Arway lay down once again and stared up into the sky like she had done countless times before. Then she began. "In the beginning the three types of Elves came together. And they created a fourth race of Elves. These Elves were fierce warriors, and yet lighthearted people. They had the wisdom of the old and the hands of an aged craftsman wrapped into one. The sole purpose of these Elves was to survive. So that the race of Elves shall always carry on no matter what happened upon Middle-earth. They were tall, lean, and beautiful. They looked just like you and all the rest: tall, blue- eyed, blonde-haired Elves. Easily they could mix and mingle with the other races. Now, no one knew of their existence save the three who created them and them, themselves. The only reason it is glimpsed at in tales is because along the line someone told. Who, no one knows, but they told. Not a single being believed them, and those that knew showed anything of the kind. It was thought impossible that a thing like that could be true. These Elves did not have a name such as a Wood-Elf because no one knew of them. For a short while, they lived in the woods of Ithilien. But after a while, they missed the company of other Elves. Slowly, they came back to live in Mirkwood, Lothlórien, and Rivendell. Here few Elves mingle in these places that do not know at least one of these great Elves. Also, there are many who have their blood glowing through their veins and do not know of it. As you do." There, Arway trailed off.  
  
There came a great howling like the wind and the earth shook. None of the company stayed asleep. And none were blessed with it again that night. 


	5. A Strange Happening

Chapter 5: A Strange Happening  
  
Soon the sun began to creep over the horizon and the camp became alive. All sat around and ate a quick meal before proceeding on their way. The horses, with the rest of the night, sped on towards Isenguard. It was mid-afternoon when they reached it. As they got through the mist and saw it, they became amazed. It was in pieces. The walls were crumbled and set in heaps to the side. Not to mention it was flooded-the group had noticed that barely any water had been flowing through the ford of Isen.  
  
Now as they approached, two small mounds moved. A small creature began to talk to the King. He looked but half the size of a real man-maybe four feet tall. As the halfling finished his welcoming the King, his company, and Gandalf moved to meet a creature called Treebeard. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stayed behind with the halflings. Arway began to follow the King slowly.  
  
"Arway wait and stay with us. Find out what we were hunting before we met you!" Gimli cried out.  
  
And she turned her horse and stayed with the five friends.  
  
"These are," Aragorn started.  
  
"Hobbits," she finished. "Called so by themselves, they prefer it rather than halflings. Do not look so shocked; I too have done travel in my life seeking all the realms of Middle-earth. Hobbits by far are one of the most interesting.along with Dwarves."  
  
Gimli thanked her.  
  
"Here we have Meriadoc Brandybuck or Merry, and his cousin Peregrin Took other wise known as Pippin." Aragorn introduced the two Hobbits.  
  
"And who might you be?" Merry inquired.  
  
"That is a long tale, but my name is Arway."  
  
"A she-Elf and a warrior no doubt. Sam will be sorry he missed this when he hears about it!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
The group then became sullen and looks of sorrow came to all the faces. Arway standing next to Merry, placed a hand lightly on top of his head as if to comfort.  
  
"What about food for some weary travelers?" Gimli questioned.  
  
"The guard house has much food. Enough even to feed two young Hobbits for many meals." Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"I will not eat the good of Orcs!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"There's no need Gimli, like you Saruman did not trust Orcs for such an important task. He did not trust them much, I think. Men were his guards always on the look out, except when we came. The guardhouse if full of Man- food." Merry told all.  
  
The Hobbits led the way to the guard tower through the ruins. As the two scurried about warming different things up, the four sat around the table. The Man, Dwarf, and male-Elf talked to the Hobbits as they shuffled about. Arway sat deep in her thoughts. Her eyes were open but searching through invisible information before her. She did not blink or notice anything going on in front of her eyes. Every once in a while one of the group would stop talking and watch her. But no one would ask what she was doing or point it out to the others, there was something that kept them from breaking her trance. There was such an earnest look on her face that made them want to watch her as she was. It was both intriguing and forbidding at the same time. It seemed like what she was doing caused her pain.  
  
As both Merry and Pippin were up in the storeroom gathering food, Merry brought up Arway in their light conversation.  
  
"There is something different about her," Pippin agreed. "She reminds me of both Elrond and Galadriel at the same moment."  
  
"When you brought up Sam she touched my head as to comfort me. As if she knew what he was doing. And as her hand was on my head my mind felt at peace. Yet, I have a feeling that she was looking in my mind or she did something with it."  
  
"I don't know Merry, it sounds kinda odd. But I do not know for sure after meeting Galadriel and seeing what she can do. But, I think only Galadriel can." Pippin said doubtfully.  
  
Merry quickly agreed with his cousin, but there was still that feeling that she had done something.  
  
"Going to eat again I see." Aragorn said bemused as the Hobbits sat down at the table with their friends.  
  
"Don't want to be rude to our guests do we Merry?" Pippin asked.  
  
The group began to eat, and as they did this, all realized that Arway was still in the trance. Legolas, being nearest, leaned over and touched her arm. She immediately was pulled from the trance and once she was a look full of sorrow came upon her face. All who saw it wished she was still in the trance, if it meant that they would have to see this beautiful face filled with grief if she was not.  
  
Arway bent her head and began to eat. What she had found out disturbed her to the bone. She thought perhaps she had been wrong. That in her age, she was too old to think clearly, but she was young still in Elven years. Hope suddenly diminished to a small seed when she found her musings to be truth. 


	6. Out of Sight but not Out of Mind

Chapter 6: Out of Sight but not Out of Mind  
  
Long the five friends talked. All through the meal and on the way back to the gate. During all, Arway listened and learned what she could. The only time she stopped listening was when she left the group and went in search of some standing clear water. She knew that the time for war had come. And during that time, filth would cover herself and all of Middle-earth. Even though this was true, she wished to wash away what grime and blood from Helm's Deep she could before there was not a chance.  
  
Legolas lay and sung to himself as Gimli, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin smoked. The look that had befallen Arway's face remained in his mind. He wished to know what would make an Elf look so. It seemed he was not the only one to wonder about her.  
  
"Where has Arway gone?" Gimli questioned.  
  
"I do not know, but athelas needs to be put on her wound." Aragorn stated.  
  
"I shall find her," Legolas said taking a leaf from Aragorn.  
  
Then he left the group following some unseen path that lay beneath his feet. Sooner then he had expected he found Arway before him. She was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. As he came closer, he noticed the wetness of her hair. She had bathed herself in the stream. Then, before he could take another step she was on her feet facing him. An arrow in her bow, poised right at his heart.  
  
As she noticed it was Legolas, she lowered the bow and took the arrow from it. She again took her seat on the ground and put the arrow into her quiver.  
  
"Aragorn has bade me to bring athelas to you once more."  
  
Arway nodded as he came and sat beside her.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb your peace Arway, but it must be done."  
  
"Do you know they could read minds?" She asked looking at him. As she said this, she removed her right arm from the shirt, and held the shirt to her chest with her left.  
  
Legolas removed the old bandage from the shoulder. He then began to prepare the athelas leaves. "No I did not."  
  
"They did not know in the beginning either."  
  
Legolas was not sure why she was telling him this but he listened. Something was troubling her, he could tell. Not only in her eyes but also in her very action he could see it. He could also tell in his mind, he could feel it. As she spoke, he put the healing leaf on her wound.  
  
"They only found out when they came upon a person from another race. And when they laid their hands about their head they could look into their mind. Then, when placed in a certain area on the head they could even see things in a beings past, through that being's eyes. Even if the action was lost to their memory, they could find it. Even among these Elves, it was rare and cherished. Only few were blessed with it. It was said those who could see another's mind beheld more in their future then any of this world could see." There she said no more.  
  
"What have you done to trouble yourself so?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"It is nothing that I have done but it is what was and what no one could foresee."  
  
Legolas shook his head, something was definitely not right. She had seen something that was very troubling to her. Perhaps something she was never meant to see. Then in those days, many of the beings were not suppose to see what they did. What the thing was, he could not guess.  
  
Then he heard it. And grabbed an arrow from the quiver. As he did, this Arway had taken her knife and it was now pointing up and behind her. Her eyes were still ahead of her, but slowly she turned them to what was behind her. And at the end of her knife, she found the throat of Aragorn.  
  
"Pardon me Estel but you can never be sure of anything in these times."  
  
"How did you know I was not going to shoot you with an arrow?"  
  
"Though many do not hear does not mean that all do not. Besides all I heard was the sound of a sword in its sheath. And there was no sound of bow and quiver. The enemies arrows sound differently in the quiver."  
  
"You are of some other place Arway, some day I wish to know where."  
  
"One day I wish to tell you."  
  
"Well until then, it is getting late and Gandalf will be returning for us soon, we must be ready."  
  
Arway nodded, she also believed they should be ready for when Gandalf returned and not be sitting in the wild. She took her lowered knife and put it back into the sheath.  
  
"Wait." Legolas commanded. "I am not finished yet." He dropped the arrow he had grabbed and washed his fingers in the stream. Then, he produced fresh bandages. He placed one on the shoulder and wrapped it so it would not move. "My part is finished." Then Legolas checked the bandage one last time, for he suddenly had the need to touch Arway again.  
  
Arway nodded her thanks and placed her arm back into the sleeve. Then she picked up her quiver and bow, slinging them on her back. As she left the sorrow did not stay in the wild, it fallowed her. "Why me? What do I have to do? To see?" She muttered in the tongue of the Rohirrim.  
  
"Has she told you anything?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, nothing that I can repeat here or even to you at the present. But of the state, she has mentioned nothing. Not even when questioned. I asked her what she has done to trouble herself so, and the only answer I received was 'It is nothing I have done, but it is what was and what no one could foresee.' I do not know Aragorn, but something has been revealed to her that she did not wish to know or see. How, is a different matter."  
  
"For now I will have to except that, but I do wish to know."  
  
"And you shall be told in due time along with the others." 


	7. History and Prophecy

Chapter 7: History and Prophecy  
  
They joined the others on top of the walls and again they started carefully. There, Gandalf rode up to them on Shadowfax. They were now ready to go to Orthanc, to see Saruman. All would go to the steps. But only the chosen would go any farther.  
  
Gandalf and Théoden went up the stairs. Aragorn went behind. Gimli and Legolas ventured forth being the only ones of their kin. Arway stood halfway up the stairs, separate from both groups, yet alike attached to them.  
  
Saruman was called forth and he came to a window far above. There he used all his power to deceive the group with words. Everyone present heard the voice echo and become smooth as silk. Some there obeyed the voice. Others fought it. And still others blocked it from within.  
  
Arway was one of these. She heard the voice begin and when she did, she dropped her ears from Middle-earth. And for a while, they resided in her memories, hearing events that had passed long ago. She did not remove them either, for they had landed in a peaceful time. A time when she was but a very young Elf and the whole of her existence stood before her. The time when she had not yet known who or what she as, a time before she had come to the fork in her path of life. Now, she wondered if she had chosen the right path. Is this the life she wanted? Or should she have taken the less difficult one?  
  
When finally she pulled herself from her memories the events around her had changed. Saruman was now a puppet obeying Gandalf's commands. He was sent away by a higher being. The fall of evil began.  
  
Then she heard it. Smooth glass falling through heavy air, a ball of clear crystal fell from far above. It hit the stairs without so much as a chip broken from it. It rolled down the stairs, and away with still no change in its exterior. As it rolled away from the bottom of the stairs Pippin ran after it. He saved it from its present doom.  
  
Arway was right behind and as he bent to look into its depths, her shadow fell across the ball, blocking out anything underneath the cool exterior. She did not trust it. Even as it fell, something deep within her had been stirred. She surveyed him as he took the ball to Gandalf. And in turn, Gandalf reprimanded the young hobbit quickly, taking the globe from his grasp and hiding it from the view of all.  
  
Then all turned and they headed back towards the gates. When barely they had passed through about a dozen Ents came into view. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas stared in wonder. The most ancient looking one turned to do the same to them.  
  
"These are three of my companions." Gandalf stated.  
  
Treebeard as he was called, looked upon the Elf, Dwarf, and Man. He conversed first with Legolas who promised to return and see his forest in the end, when the evil was destroyed. That was when the old Ent caught a glimpse of the she-Elf. "Ah Arway trying to hide from your old friend?"  
  
"Never Treebeard for it has been long since these eyes have looked upon your face."  
  
"The same might I add to you. But now is not the time to start on such matters. If things turn out well you must come see an old Ent."  
  
"I will Treebeard, I will." Arway promised.  
  
The sun was falling in the sky when the group left Isenguard. Merry was behind Gandalf, Pippin behind Aragorn. The sun left the sight of even the Elves, and the group still continued to ride. They did for many hours, when finally they halted. Their camp was off the road and under a group of low growing thorn bushes. Two guards were placed to watch and the remaining went to rest.  
  
Legolas, Gimli, and Arway lay down with the others. Arway listened as Legolas and Gimli made plans to visit things together when the evil forces of Sauron were defeated. Soon though, exhaustion took the Dwarf. When he did so, Legolas pulled Arway a little way from the group. Before he could murmur a word, Arway began to talk, and he let her. There was some sudden need to her story.  
  
"There were three created first; two females and one male. Now one of the females and the male came together to keep the line pure, so that this new race would continue on strong and pure. The second female fell in love with a mortal. And together they too had children. The children were both immortal and mortal. The mortal children grew as they should, but the immortal did not. Rather they would spend hundreds of days to hundreds of years at one age. They tried hard to stop this occurrence. But it was found that even with full blood Elves the immortal children aged the same unruly way. Now there were but a few of these unlucky Elves, which is a good thing. Being shunned so for something you have no control over is torturous."  
  
Arway stopped something had gotten to her. Legolas could see in her eyes that it was not the story she told. But he could not read minds, all he had was a strong sense of thing, but this could not help him here. "What is wrong Arway?"  
  
"I was told long ago that my death would come after a period of strong feeling. This feeling would be for the want of something I shall never have. This thing will be the destruction of me, for it is the destruction of most things that it meets. And never shall this thing be close to my grasp. But it will be the desire of the feeling. It will be a thing of beauty and power. It will be serene yet deadly. And if by chance I did grasp this thing, what is created with it may be horrible, if not more destructive then the thing itself. And in my dying, I will be close to this thing yet so far away. It is out there. The one ring. And I fear it is my death. Nothing else fits the puzzle. Nothing else could it be. Could it?"  
  
Legolas looked down into the blue-green eyes. He had not thought of anything else but the ring while she had spoke. Yet, inside of him he felt that this was not the answer to her riddle. His had been tormenting, but hers was unbearable. The eyes were suddenly changed. They were no longer orbs of knowledge and life, the oldest thing about her. But gateways to her soul. They were large, lost, and lonesome, totally confused and afraid. He took her hand in one of his. And with the other he put out his pointer and middle finger, lightly bring them across her forehead, pulling down her eyelids, down her cheeks, and slightly down her neck.  
  
"Sleep and forget your troubles if only for the night."  
  
He placed his mouth next to her ear and sung lullabies of the Elven. Soon, he tapered off as the listener fell into sleep. And he watched as she slept for she was more beautiful in sleep then I wakefulness. He pondered too, because he knew Arway had read Merry's mind, he knew she was one of these nameless Elves, but what he did not know and what he wanted to know most, was why she was alone in Rohan. Why she did not live with any Elves. He was confused and through all his ponderings, he came to nothing. And as the night slowly slipped by, his eyes returned to Arway's face. Throughout the night, he saw tears squeeze their way from beneath the lids and run their tracks down her face. Each time he would wipe them away there was a tarring in his heart. Though much he did not know and understand, his heart went out to this being. Who courageous, beautiful, and graceful, she lived a horrid life. And he wondered how she did so.  
  
As time passed and the tears began to subside, Legolas began to believe the worst of the night was over. Then a piercing cry rang through the air. Arway awoke with a start. Seconds before hand, she had been in the undying land of Lothlórien. But around her, the people and places were recalled and the present made sense once more. Except for the thing that had woke her. The cry. She had heard it in her dreams and so was torn from them.  
  
"Was it real?" she questioned sitting up.  
  
"Aye lady, quite real." Gimli answered. He too had been ripped from his sleep. And once so had made his way over to the two Elves.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Pippin looked into the crystal." Legolas stated quietly. 


	8. Her History

A/N: Sorry about stopping the story where I had. School's been hectic lately but here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
A/N: Sorry for any further delay of this story but a good friend of the family and one of my teachers passed away on April 8, 2003. So, I apologize for any delay or rather bad writing that occurs. If you wish to know more, you are encouraged to read my profile.  
  
Summary of before chapters: Remember Pippin just looked into the crystal ball (hee hee) and Arway had just told Legolas her prophecy.  
  
Chapter 8: Her History  
  
Something inside Arway's mind struck out at that moment. The possibility grew inside of her and as it did so, the doubt grew also. There were too many things occurring at once. The doubts and fears becoming reality. The impossible becoming plausible. But she had known long ago it had always been possible, possible and very likely. Still was this what Middle-earth was suppose to become? A world of chaos. She shook herself, hoping it would clear her thoughts. Even the wisest could not foresee the end. Nothing was for sure, it never was.  
  
With their keen ears, both elves heard what the orb was. Gandalf was now sure of it. It was a planatir. With the word, they hurried over to the group where Aragorn and Gandalf stood.  
  
Then the air changed. Becoming heavy and full of fear. Many a man crouched in fear as a shadow passed over the face of the moon. For a few seconds all of Middle-earth was cloaked in black. Then the fear passed far above their heads with the direction of Isenguard.  
  
"The Nazgul have crossed the river!" Gandalf cried. "It is no longer safe to ride in any group or singularly at any time. Hurry, gather your belongings and ride hard." The second he finished; Gandalf gathered both Shadowfax and Pippin to him. He mounted with the hobbit before him, but he gave them something more to heed before he left. "Watch over yourselves and the young hobbit. We shall await you in Minas Tirith." Then he vanished.  
  
Legolas gathered the three horses; Arway and Gimli gathered their little equipment. Then, the three waited for Aragorn. He soon returned with Merry at his side. And the five set out for Helm's Deep. No longer did the swift wait for the slow. All men rode in turns from the camp. But the small group rode swiftly with each other, Arway in front with her horse, which contained blood from the breeds of the Rohirrium and the Elves. Next, came Aragorn and Merry, and Legolas with Gimli. As quickly as the steeds of Rohan could muster did they travel over the plains.  
  
Before the sun was waking in the sky, they were many leagues from the camp. When they had departed it had been the change between night and dark morning. The sun was just fully in the sky, at the time when they did arrive at the strong hold, Aragorn shut himself away.  
  
"How long will he cast himself away?" Gimli questioned.  
  
"As long as it takes to understand." Arway stated. Abruptly she left the two.  
  
Legolas and Gimli looked at one another. "Go my friend. Let us hope the understanding of Elves runs deeper when it is between two of the race." Gimli pushed Legolas off in the direction Arway had taken.  
  
Long Legolas searched through the Hornburg for any sign of Arway. And long into that search he found her, sitting on the steps of a concealed staircase. The same staircase she had defended Gimli on. "I would give any grace I have to know the facts and feelings of others as you do."  
  
"No Legolas," she murmured. "You only perceive that you do. If you knew what a burden these "gifts" are you would beg me to take them back. To clear your mind of such things."  
  
Legolas parted his lips but Arway silenced him with a single gesture.  
  
"Sit my friend, there is much to be told. You know I am one of the Nameless Elves. I can see it in your eyes and you told me long ago, though I do not know if you remember. My mother was but slightly one of this race. She was a strong Elf in earlier days, but the weight of being who she was diminished her. She fell deeper and deeper into the gloom, until all she saw was what everyone else saw.  
  
"Elrond saw it earlier than anyone else and took her in. To do so took much courage form him, for few would take an exiled Elf back when they have been away from others so long. Through the time spent with her, he realized how he missed his own wife. Something grew between the two that was not so pure. And in the time, they had myself. Now understand this, time was neither long nor short, it was just long enough. But a year after I was born, two after she came to Imladris she died. I was left stranded in Middle-earth. There was a choice to be made about my future; Elrond was unwilling to make this choice. So, he raised me with the help of a few people in his city. But majority did not know anything about me.  
  
"They soon discovered that though there is but a small amount of Man blood in my veins it still affected how I grew. And so, the day came when I was of the age to choose my life. I looked nine-years-old. This aging though, had no affect on my maturity, and when the paths were set before me, I was ready, as anyone could be, to choose. I could give up what I knew of, of being an Elf, and become mortal. Then I could stay in Imladris be loved, and I would grow as a mortal should. Or I could keep my immortality and stay an Elf. I would age in inconsistency and live in exile, but I would still be Elvish. Also, I would not be in anyway unable to make the journey to the Grey Havens when I became wearied of this world. But my time on Middle-earth would be a lonely life, with secrecy and pain. I chose this rode, however difficult it may prove to be.  
  
"With the chosen future came 300 years of preparation. As soon as I answered, I was readied and sent to Mirkwood. The leaves had fallen 100 times since my birth when I arrived. At your home, I learned the ways of your people, of your innocence and knowledge, your skills and tracking, how to hunt and wield a bow, and many others. I remember now the first time I saw you, though long it has been forgotten. I had been out learning in a hunting party with Thranduil. On our return, you ran up to him greeting him with your custom. I was in the back of the group, being a small child in everyone's eyes. Your father was the only one who knew about me and kept me hidden from the eyes of those in Mirkwood. The days spent in Mirkwood, in your kingdom, are not easily forgotten.  
  
"Then I was sent to Lothlórien. Here I learned to perfect my skills with a bow and learn of sword skill. I also learned how to live off the land more. Galadriel taught me how to use my gift. You have known of it since I used it on Merry, I saw it. I saw you had connected the two. Much time was spent achieving grace; much more than one would think. Galadriel said I would need it with dealings I would have to make. She saw something early on about my future and prepared me for what she had seen. I learned of my people. Few were left in Lórien who were full blood and little had part blood. They helped me as they could, but were unwilling to give much since I am "spoiled" as one said.  
  
"Understand that it was difficult to leave these places. They became my home as I was there. When I reached Imladris, I questioned myself. Did I really wish to give up all I knew of life and peace, just to remain Elvish? Would it be so bad to be mortal? But then I realized that if I were meant to be mortal, I would have been. There was some role I yet had to play upon Middle-earth and the only way to accomplish this was to continue down the path I had chosen. So, as I crossed back into the boarders of Rivendell, it was with a heavy heart, knowing that never again would I come to be in those halls and woods again.  
  
"That hundred years was the hardest of all, I was learning of Middle-earth, healing, and life. Much time was spent with Lord Elrond testing and stretching my mind; learning all that I could from him. I spent hours of everyday in that library. I read any book I could find within its walls, but still I did not read everything it had to offer. There was much sorrow in me in those days. Knowing that soon I would be on my own was a hard fact to face.  
  
"I went to my mother's grave. It was over grown with moss and bushes. Forgotten by all inhabitants. And I knew just like her, I too would soon be forgotten. So, I walked away leaving the overgrowth. To remove it would be to open a grave wound in the Elven world. My mother gave up her life, having no reason to live, and being too weary to care if she did. Too tired of being ridiculed for who and what she was.  
  
"My last day with the Elves was by far the hardest of my life so far. That night was that of a hundred years. I looked my last upon the Hall of Fire. And then watched the sky and walked the woods of Imladris for my last time. Elrond planned to send me off in the morning but I would not wait for it. It would be too sad, too shameful. I proceeded back to my room and gathered all that was precious to me.  
  
"My jewel I received in Lórien given by Celeborn and Galadriel. I was clothed in a grey cloak as I left their land, similarly as you had been." As she spoke these words, she began to smile and she pointed to the descending stairs. Legolas heard Gimli at the bottom muttering to himself, as Arway took a breath. "Also at Lothórien I received a bow of the Galadrim, like yours and a long dagger.  
  
"Thranduil gave generously also. My knife was given to me there, also a quiver for he had taught me how to craft my own arrows, and a bow to use while I was still small in size. A shirt of immense strength, from where I am unsure, but your father said it was to remember a time of forgotten trade. Along with these gifts, more were given for when I grew in age and size. A headpiece was wrought of silver and amethyst gems. And lastly, a dress of great beauty, it was just so that the headpiece matched. White with flowing arms and skirt and a tight fitting bodice-or what would have been. Designs of sliver were sown in, while amethyst gems enhanced the seam of the bodice. I only remember the details so well because never was I able to wear them and your father said they would have fit me perfectly if I would put them on as I now am. Thranduil was a kind Elf; I wish to look upon his face once more for he had treated me as a daughter while I was with him. But I know he has long forgotten about me.  
  
"And last at Imladris I was given a sword, tough leather, and good shoes. I was given another dagger also. And I received my mother's headpiece and one of her dresses. It was a simple dress of cream. The sleeves slit until the elbow with a simple neckline. The only touch to the dress was a belt crafted to look like light blue lilies attached together.  
  
"Many gifts for an exiled Elf but precious all were and have been.  
  
"I gathered all of these things together in the dead of the night. The dresses and headpieces I had to leave behind. There was no way I could have taken them.  
  
"So without a second glance at these lovely things I readied myself. None of the gifts fit me, being more for when I was of complete size. I was then but the size of a twelve-year-old. So, I took a pair of pants and a shirt I had found and wore those. I put on the knife and one dagger. The quiver, sword, bow of the Galadrim, leather, shirt, cloak, and shoes were all too large for me. I had the smaller bow and slung that on my back. I placed the necklace around my neck. Then as I looked at the small reflection in the mirror, I saw a piece of paper there. It was a letter to the Steward of Gondor from Elrond telling him to let me into their libraries. Elrond had known I was leaving that night, as he knows most things. It was his last gift to me.  
  
"I gathered everything I was taking with me, and took it outside. My horse was near, as when I whistled quietly he had come quickly. I packed everything that was too large on him and mounted. I left Rivendell just as the sun peaked the surface of Middle-earth.  
  
"I traveled to Gondor and stayed a year, having only that long to search the libraries. Then afterward I spent hundreds of years wandering through the wilds. I had a couple friends but watched them all grow old and die. Sometimes I stayed the same age their entire life. And though I only experienced it three times, each was more bitter than the next.  
  
"Soon I gave up any connections with Man and just traveled. I went through Middle-earth observing every free race. Then in disguise, I lived with some of these free peoples. I learned a great amount while traveling. All of the time spent preparing for that still did not prepare me for it. Through the years, I have learned all of the free tongues, the speech in Gondor, Rohan, and many others. I have even learned the tongue of the Elves long forgotten and the speech of the Dwarves.  
  
"But through all I questioned the decision I had made. Even now, I question it. Should I have become mortal and be long dead as this world turns back into shadow. I cannot change it but still it burns deep in my mind.  
  
"After the traveling became lonesome and I had seen and done all I could I settled in the Riddermark. I found their land beautiful and in a way calming. Every few years I would travel, both around Rohan and throughout Middle-earth, catching up with the happenings of each land. Never did I allow myself any time to create friendships with mortals. Not wishing for more exile than I already had, I hide my race from the Rohirrim, and all.  
  
"This is what I have done for so many years I have lost count. Yet, I still remember the days in Imladris, Mirkwood, and Lothlórien like they were yesterday. The world around me changes day by day but I rarely do the same."  
  
"Why am I the one you chose to share this with?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Long has it been since I've seen and talked to another immortal who was not on their way to the Grey Havens. You wish to know, I felt you asking me, whether you knew it or not. And something told me to share it with you. You did wish to know, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but never did I think you would tell me the full story."  
  
"Bits and pieces do not fulfill the mind. Long years I have wandered and long you would have wondered."  
  
"Where are all the things you took with you when you left Rivendell?"  
  
"They are in Edoras, where I left them in the hands of a worthy recipient. They keep them and await my return. If ever, I shall. It has been long since I have thought of these things." Arway wiped tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Long it has been since you've had someone to tell." Legolas said pulling her towards him. He had noticed through the story that Arway had been crying since she mentioned her mother. And he gave her an embrace of friendship that she had not received in many, many years, a hug. As they pulled from the embrace, Legolas kissed her brow. Standing up, he left her to ponder what she needed.  
  
Once he reached the end of the stairs, he called Gimli to him in the way Elves can without speaking. And Gimli arrived soon for he had only been on the other end of the hall. He had been leaving since he had become impatient hearing only the murmur of voices.  
  
"Do not despair Master Dwarf, you will be told when she herself can bear to tell the tale again." Legolas put a hand on his shoulder and the two went to find young Merry.  
  
Arway spent much of the day on the staircase. Long and clear, she recalled her memories of better times. Long she went over the images of Thranduil, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elrond, wondering if they remembered her. But she doubted it, knowing well that Elrond's life would permit and order him to forget. Thranduil had much to do with Mirkwood, creating a path through it and making it safer for his people. Celeborn would not remember her either, as she thought, for long had he been involved with watching over Middle- earth. And the White Lady? Arway believed the Lady would have more to do than remember a young Elf who she had prepared for exile. Little did she know that through the years that passed all had forgotten about her in their minds. But right then, their hearts made them recall the she-Elf who impressed them all with her strength, and acceptance of what she was, and the road she had chosen to live. 


	9. The Ability

Chapter 9: The Ability  
  
A/N: New chapter hope you like it. Please read and review tell me what you think. And at this point this is all I can do is type to get my mind off of Holden's death so..  
  
Sorry about the short chapter. Oh Please R and R!  
  
A/N: Okay yay! Celebrate; yesterday was the last game of my softball season so hopefully more time for writing. And another chapter is on the way!  
  
Then, Arway left all of it behind. She stood up leaving a pile of her doubts and musings. No longer was there time to search through the past, and carry on in the mind. If she did not act, she would not recall anything at any time, for death would steal her. Quickly, she made her way through the Hornburg. Soundlessly, she arrived at the highest chamber where Aragorn had locked himself inside. She patrolled these doors and in doing so sat in front of them. Not to leave the spot until Aragorn, himself, appeared through their entrance.  
  
That was the exact spot that Gimli and Legolas found her. Nothing could they do or say to move her. Nor any food could they coax her to eat. She would not be swayed from the spot for anything.  
  
Legolas looked down on the Elven-beauty. And beautiful and graceful and strong and stubborn she was. "Will nothing move you?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothing but Aragorn himself."  
  
Legolas looked again at her. She sat facing the doors. Her hair was six inches from the floor, the sides braided together to keep it out of her eyes. Under her shirt, you could see where her jewel hung just below her collarbones. At her feet lay her quiver, her knife, and her bow of the Galadrim. Yet, she had not changed. The age of youth had not yet left her. She still appeared to be an immature Elf, one but a few years shy of maturity. But it was the eyes that revealed her secret. And even when her whole body was grave as it was now, the eyes always showed the emotion greater. Like now, they were graver than the rest of her body. They were always the oldest and the liveliest part about her.  
  
After surveying her, Legolas shook his head. He too wished to know what was happening behind the doors. But her would not take to meditating before them. Then he heard it; her voice inside his head, just as he had heard Galadriel's.  
  
'A great struggle goes on behind these doors. Only one there to witness it. Great decisions are being made about all three of our lives, yet he does not know he is making them. Aragorn has finally accepted who he is. I wish to know what he has seen.'  
  
Only then did he notice her lips had been moving. But he knew for sure that the words had not come from them. Gimli sat where he had been before unaware of what had just occurred. But yet, he was not sure if it had occurred.  
  
"You did not imagine. Long it has been since it was practiced and I am not so strong in the works as she."  
  
Legolas nodded his head, though she could not see him. He removed Gimli from his seat next to Arway. The two went to the opening of the corridor about 12 yards away. There they started a vigil on both the she-elf, and the doors.  
~~~ Sorry about the short chapter but I promise but Saturday another will be up! 


	10. Decisions

Chapter 10: Decisions  
  
A/N: New Chapter, hope you like it! Please R and R like always. Yep that's all!  
  
Long it was before any of them moved from their seats on the cold stone. Gimli had dozed off where he sat, but both Elves continued on. Legolas felt Arway questioning herself. Felt her fight with a shadow from within and without her. Still, she struggled even after her decisions were made.  
  
Arway breathed in a full chest of air and released it slowly. She sent everything out of her mind. The piles of questions and doubts came back. But again, she pushed them down and away.  
  
The when no longer could she wait for the King, did Aragorn leave the chamber. He had changed in appearance. He looked older, wiser, but exhaustion claimed his being. As he walked through the doors, he noticed Arway on the ground.  
  
"Arise Arway for there is much to tell."  
  
But before he could move on, Arway was before him. As Legolas came closer, he watched the actions she took. She put a thumb over each eyebrow, so that the rest of her hand rested on his forehead and hair. The tips of her thumbs touched just above his nose. Then, Legolas watched as both Arway and Aragorn closed their eyes. Halbarad advanced at that moment, but Legolas hailed him off.  
  
"Disturbing them will do more harm then anything that is passed between them."  
  
Long minutes passed before Arway opened her eyes. Once she did, she withdrew her hands from Aragorn's head. And, a second time she closed her eyes. She began to sway. Legolas reached out and steadied her, still he held her even after Aragorn returned to the chamber. Legolas felt as her body would tense and then relax, as she watched something under her eyelids. Then, her body would repeat the motions.  
  
And, when he became unsure if ever he would see her crystal pools again, Arway opened her eyes. There Legolas saw confusion, hope, and fear. She looked at him for a long while setting everything in side her mind in order. For the second time that day, Legolas kissed her brow. It was a sign of acceptance-that he did not have to know what she had seen. It was a promise to learn of what happened on her time, not his. Then, he dropped one arm from around her, placed the other on her shoulder and led her from the hallway.  
  
When they were outside the room where everyone was eating, Arway stopped. She took her weapons from Gimli and put them back on. In turn, she looked at Gimli, then up at Legolas. She placed a hand on each of their cheeks and proceeded to kiss the other cheek of each. Every movement she made was a sign of thanks. For leaving her alone when needed, for being there when needed, for being her friends, and for again and again bringing her back into reality.  
  
"He has revealed himself to the one. He struggled long and hard with the evil. And now, he knows the only thing that can defeat him is alive. Soon we will be in a hard, bloody war." Then she dropped her hands from their cheeks and entered the room.  
  
"I was right when I said I had looked my last upon that which is fairest. But she is just as fair as the Lady of Lórien." Gimli muttered.  
  
Legolas looked down at his short friend and smiled. In his heart, he agreed with the Dwarf.  
  
When Arway entered the hall, she was amazed to see the new men there. Through the struggle with herself and the reading of Aragorn's mind, she had forgotten the Rangers and the son's of Elrond. But they were before her now, and she remembered their meeting during the dark night. When she looked up again, she saw Merry sitting next to the King of Rohan. He looked at her with an amazement that said, look-I-am-sitting-next-to-the-King. She smiled at the Hobbit and sat down to let her body revive and eat.  
  
"Long has the night been. So long, I forgot the Rangers and the young Hobbit, Merry."  
  
"Long it has been, but they have been like the shadows of the walls. Do not worry about Master Merry; we have kept him in good company. But it seems since we left him he has found better." Legolas told her.  
  
"Stiff they are, but courteous too. Never do they talk but even then, they are courteous, reminds me of Aragorn when first I met him. And the son's of Elrond are gallant folk but much different from both of you Elves. Much more somber, they came looking for war, while war found us." Gimli muttered.  
  
After the meal, all went out to the green below the gate of the burg. There the Riders were assembling. And to the side, the Rangers sat mounted on their horses. Soon, came Aragorn with Éomer beside him and Halbarad with a staff. Then the fair sons of Elrond. And lastly, Gimli, Legolas, and Arway.  
  
The three were but onlookers as Aragorn spoke with the King of Rohan. It would be three days before the mustering of the Rohirrim began. Three days was too long for Aragorn, all could tell. Then he proclaimed the rode unto which he would take, the Paths of the Dead. 


	11. GoodByes and the Last Days of Rest

Chapter 11: Good-byes and the Last Days of Rest  
  
A/N: Okay in this chapter there are passage that I do not know. The conversation between Aragorn and Halbarad is not my doings but J.R.R. Tolkien's. I needed to use it though to make the story understandable and hopefully no one is made about it. Also, if you have not noticed I stick mainly to the book and it is very apparent in the next few chapters (for the warning of those who have not yet read them I would do so or at least RotK so you will understand my story better and the movies too!)  
Through the men of Rohan went a shudder. Théoden and Éomer both tested Aragorn's will. They tried all that they could to convince him not to take this road, to travel by some other mean. But he held firm to his word. Then, they gave up and bid him their luck, and said farewell. Aragorn turned to Merry to say his good-bye.  
  
"Long it seems since I found out that you were of Elven-kind. It was but four day ago." Éomer told Arway. "Longer shall be the time in which I again will look upon the face of my young friend. Yet, young you are not. Part of my hope goes with you. Both so that you do not change in your heart between our meetings, and also, that again I will be gifted to look upon the fairest face of the Rohirrim."  
  
A sad smile played on Arway's lips before she replied in Éomer's tongue. "Long it shall seem before our next meeting, but do not give up any hope through the dark times. Only one thing shall see you through this darkness and that is the hope of a brighter day. Go Éomer, for nothing can keep you here. With you I send a piece of my hope."  
  
Éomer embraced Arway like a sister. Then he left her. He mounted his horse and the group moved out. Arway watched as the King turned. Within her, she knew never again would she see him alive.  
  
~~~ The young Hobbit looked back to see his three old friends and his new one. As he did so, he received an encouraging smile from Arway. And it was at that time that Merry saw the true beauty of the she-Elf. ~~~  
  
"There go three that I love, and the smallest not the last." Aragorn said. "He knows not to what end her rides, yet if he knew, he still would go on."  
  
"A little people, but of great worth, are the Shirefolk," replied Halbarad.  
  
"Little do they know of our long labor for the safety of their borders and yet I grudge not."  
  
"And now our fates are woven together," said Aragorn. "And yet, alas! here we must part. Well I must eat a little, and then we also must hasten away. Come, Legolas and Gimli. Arway also! I must speak with you as I eat."  
  
As the four walked back towards the burg, Arway made her way next to Aragorn. "Do not despair Elessar for once more you will look upon their faces. You shall again see two in life," she foretold.  
  
Once Aragorn had food before him, he again talked. "I have looked into the stone of Orthanc." He said.  
  
"Not into the ball of witchcraft!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
Aragorn ignored the Dwarf for a moment, while he turned his gaze towards Arway. "You already knew this. Never before has anyone dared to read my mind and see what I have seen, save the Lady of Lórien. Yet, you did. And never have I felt my mind at such peace as when you did so. But did you not tell these two of what you had discovered?"  
  
"I warned the two but I do not think they took to heart what was uttered. Only did I dare because long I have heard and felt your thoughts growing. And though you share much Elessar, you do not share all."  
  
"You are the only one, to which I will allow such a power and to use it on me. Yet, in return I wish to know your tale someday."  
  
"And someday I shall pay my due to you, but never will it give what you are worthy of. It is a bitter tale and a small gift to give you. If it is what you wish then I will relate it to you."  
  
Aragorn nodded solemnly and turned back to the two who did not know what had occurred in the highest chamber. And to them much was revealed. But as Arway had said, not all. This tale was told briefly for there was much riding to be done. Once Aragorn had eaten a bit, he rose and bide all who wished to accompany him to rise and follow.  
  
Legolas, Gimli, and Arway did not reply. Rather, they left their seats and followed Aragorn. There, in front of the Hornburg, the Rangers sat awaiting him. The four mounted and once all were ready, Aragorn set out. Across the field all went, and so began the riding of the Grey Company. 


	12. Hidden Treasures

Chapter 12: Hidden Treasures  
  
A/N: If you haven't noticed yes this is a spoiler for Return of the King. Yippee, for half days and the time provided for writing and typing! R&R I promise action is to coming!  
  
It was mid-afternoon of the next day when the Company arrived in Edoras. The Lady Éowyn greeted them, and invited them to come eat in the hall, then sleep. She expected them to stay for many a day. Aragorn told her of their haste, but thanked her for the food and rest. Éowyn nodded, but one could see the disappointment on her face.  
  
Once the clamor of the arrival had receded, Arway went in pursuit of the Lady of Rohan. It was an easy search for Arway; Éowyn was not far from the Grey Company. "Good it is to see you well Lady Éowyn, but I must ask for the belongings I left in your hold. Though it is a mystery to me why you do not use them."  
  
Éowyn looked upon the girl before her-that is how she saw Arway. She was a friend of her brother, a wanderer he found, young in appearance. Éowyn did not know why Arway rode with the Grey Company, but jealousy was upon her. Much, she did not yet know but her desires had hold over her. (Also, the Lady did not know Arway was of Elven-kind and that her accompaniment of the group was essential for the future.)  
  
Éowyn produced a key from the folds of her dress. Then she answered Arway. "I would much rather die an honorable death in war, then be kept safe by pretty protection to see a bitter end."  
  
"Much still you have in your future, so be not too hasty to sacrifice your life in a battle which you are not suppose to die in. Good exists in this world, even if your musings and desires do not come true. Too long you have desired for the unattainable, look more to what is in front of you, and not above." Then Arway walked away form Éowyn, knowing a change in her heart would come soon.  
  
~~~ And as she retreated, Éowyn saw the splendor of the being of whom she had long forgotten about. Éowyn saw the race of the being and a tear slipped from her eyes. ~~~  
  
Arway carefully went through the halls of Medusled, disturbing only the shadows. She slipped into a room and lit the lantern in the room. From under the dusty stacks, she uncovered a chest. With the acquired key, she opened it. And what was revealed under the lid shown softly in the lantern light.  
  
"So, you've been avoiding the bustle in this dank spot!" Gimli bellowed.  
  
"No Master Dwarf. Rather I am collecting a few belongings of my own. Here lies a sword and dagger of Rivendell, also, strong leather to cover the body. Lastly, a dagger of Mirkwood, along with a strong shirt."  
  
Also, from the chest, she produced a shirt to go under the leather. It was of the softest material that Legolas and Gimli had ever felt.  
  
"Then it is true. Wondrous gifts were given from each realm." Legolas muttered unsheathing the sword.  
  
"Long have these been away from the eye of any. But again they shall be seen in war."  
  
Then, Arway ushered them from the room. She changed into the gear that, for a long while, would not be separate from her persons.  
  
When again the two entered, Legolas watched as Arway put a long dagger on her right side. Next, she picked up the sword and the other dagger, now was not the time for them to be worn. When she walked over to the lantern, he saw her clothing, clearly, for the first time.  
  
On herself, she had placed the strong shirt of nameless material. As he looked upon it, Legolas noticed that he had seen material similar to it in Mirkwood once or twice. Over this, she placed the leather shirt, which was tied loosely in the front. For pants, she had on the same type that he wore. And their boots were similar as well. Then, the light was extinguished and the three left to join the others in meal.  
  
That night was long for Arway, preparing her mind for the path before her. All around her was the sound of the breathing of sleeping men. But not even the rhythm of sleep could comfort her. There was shadow growing in her mind, it had been for a few days now.  
  
Legolas felt through his sleep the actions of his fellow Elf. And when he awoke in the night, he did not question what he was roused for. To his right lay Gimli, snoring, sending a smirk on Legolas's face. But to his left there was empty space. No being lay there, only bow, quiver, knife, and dagger. Without noise, he left the sleeping men and followed the sound of soft body movements.  
  
There he found Arway in the main hall, practicing with her sword. As he entered the room, she stopped and turned towards him. And the two communicated as Elves can without speech. As communication continued the looks upon each face changed, sometimes becoming graver, others a confused sorrow, until all communications stopped with a single action. Legolas advanced towards Arway, took her face in his hands and kissed her brow. With this action finished, he returned to the sleeping area, where the men began to rise. 


	13. The Paths of the Dead

Chapter 13: The Paths of the Dead  
  
A/N: I'm on a roll. Anyway, I know all you want is the story and you probably did not even read this so go read!  
Soon after the sun had began its ascension to the skies, the Grey Company made ready to depart. And as the sun peeked over the horizon, sending the first rays of light upon Rohan, the Company was mounted on their steeds. There was great trouble convincing Éowyn to wait for her kinsmen. She wished to ride with the Company and when told that she could not, she became sorrowful. Aragorn knew that she had yet something to do and that she must stay in Edoras for now. And Éowyn stayed, but only because it was Aragorn's will. The Company rode towards the Paths of the Dead.  
  
Arway rode at the tail of the Company with Gimli and Legolas. Some had questioned her change of attire for she no longer wore chain mail. All knew that they were not only riding to war, they were racing towards it. They were trying to beat it to Minas Tirith. Arway knew this too. And she also knew that if she was to survive this war she could not trust chain mail, but rather the work of the Elves. Her strong shirt was now covered with the leather that she had received from Rivendell, hiding it from the view of all. With this on, she was one of the most protected of the group, but also had some of the most freedom in movement.  
  
Legolas chatted quietly with Gimli as they rode to Gondor. It was here, on the paths before they reached the Paths of the Dead, that the Dwarf pointed out Arway. Legolas looked upon the she-Elf and what he saw was different then what he was used to seeing. The determined being from the fight at Helm's Deep had returned. Arway sat upon her horse with grace and underneath he felt her power.  
  
Like many times before, Legolas studied Arway. He saw the warrior in her, the trained warrior. At her left hip, she wore her Elven sword; at her right was the long dagger. The other dagger was at her abdomen level on her left side. Across her back the quiver, long knife, and the bow of the Galadrim were slung.  
  
He looked upon a being going to war, who did not expect to return. She had no place to return to. And that was when the realization came to him. Unlike the rest, she was not planning on returning; she had not place upon Middle-earth to return to that would welcome her with open arms. All had family and loved ones to fight back to, but she did not. She was going into this knowing that she had no one who awaited her return. No one would be too grieved if she did not make it back. Legolas looked upon an Elf who went into war to save a world that they knew they had to be salvaged. That the beings upon it would suffer greatly if their lives changed too drastically. He looked at a woman in a man's world, who survived. But now, she did not expect to return to the game. He did not know if Arway had told herself these things, or if that is just what was seen. In searching her feelings, he could not find these thoughts, but if he looked upon her they were seen.  
  
Arway snapped her head to Legolas; she had felt him calling her. And as she asked in the way Elves can without speaking, she received no reply. But as he looked at her, she saw something in his eyes, telling her that if she did no return her life would be grieved. Yet, the thought of not returning after the war had not entered her mind.  
  
Then, the Company halted. Before them was a door. It was the pass into the Paths of the Dead. The horses would not pass through the doors, and even the Rangers were reluctant to do so. But Aragorn's will led the Rangers and company on. The horses would follow because of their love for their masters. Everyone trembled, every being save Legolas and Arway, for what did Elves have to fear from the ghosts of Men?  
  
Arway set a hand on her horse's head and passed through. Her horse would not have stayed even if asked. Many generations Arway had, had a horse from his bloodline. Love for the she-Elf was in the genes of the horse. As she entered, she noticed Legolas was having difficulty with his horse, Arod. However, she did not interfere for she wished to see the power of this Elf. After a bit, Legolas convinced Arod to enter.  
  
Long were the Paths of the Dead, and there was much time to think. Yet, Arway did not rummage her mind for that which had been lost. Nor did she feel fear as the Men did. Not even in the slightest was it fell for the blood of Men was small in her. In this time, she studied the Rangers- a group, which she had used for cover while in the North. But it was not these men she had ridden with, rather their fathers and even grandfathers. Similar they were, and yet, the men before her were so different. They were ready for the coming of the evil. They were ready to defend Middle-earth, all their life they knew that this would come to rest on their shoulders.  
  
Then, her eyes landed on the son's of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. Her older half brothers by blood-though they did not know this. None knew save the four and Legolas. As she watched them, she saw the difference between them and herself. She was younger then Arwen, which gave them more knowledge and wisdom. And as she remembered there was nothing between Arwen and her that were similar either. In appearance and personality, there were no large similarities. There may have been something within the four that was alike, but Arway could not see it. She knew the others would not either. Never would they be told her ancestry. Never would the world murmur her deepest secret.  
  
Around her, the darkness went unnoticed. The dark crevasses of the world were a common place for her. Shadows flickered and disappeared as the torches were carried past. As she looked around the paths and felt the fear permeate through the air, she wondered. Would this be what the world turned to if Sauron continued his grasp on Middle-earth?  
  
It was two hours before sunset when the Grey Company left the closed cave tunnel. They mounted their horses and rode through the ravine. Arway was in front of Gimli and Legolas, yet she heard all that was said. And when Legolas told Gimli that the dead were following, he also told her silently to look. And she did. Even though, she had known they were following for some time now.  
  
Glancing over one shoulder and behind the three beings: Gimli, Legolas, and Elladan, she saw the ghost of Men. To her it was an astonishing sight. She had felt their summons and heard it too. All had, but she doubted that most knew what it was. Before she turned back around, she caught Legolas's eye for the second time. Again, she was something there, but what it was she could not tell. 


	14. The Hill of Erech

Chapter 14: The Hill of Erech  
  
A/N: Fighting ahead. So here comes the action R&R (if something needs to be fixed tell me)  
  
The Grey Company rode long that day. It was just before midnight when they reached the Hill of Erech. And there on the hill was the Stone of Erech, half buried in the earth. Here, the dead were summoned to fulfill the oath by Aragorn. There was an answer. They would fulfill the oath.  
  
That night was spent upon the hill. None slept long or well that night. When the Men did sleep, the Elves were awake. Elrond's sons lay in meditation. The other two sat at the edge of the company facing out towards the gathered dead, and the wild.  
  
"How long has it been?" Legolas whispered in a voice only Elves could hear.  
  
"Two thousand, two hundred, and sixty eight, since I've touched the soil. And you?"  
  
"Far less you know, but half a year from Mirkwood, half that since Imladris."  
  
"A second of time."  
  
"How long has it been since you have seen or spoken to one?"  
  
"About five-hundred. I've spent many of the last years stationary in Rohan."  
  
There was silence then from the questioner. He peered out into the darkness around. Complete silence fell on the group, a silence that penetrated the soul and filled every ear. No sound, near or far, could even the Elves hear. The men woke once it covered them, they had heard and felt it in their sleep. Then, the moment passed. The men rolled over to sleep again.  
  
When Legolas heard the breathing change, he turned back to his companion. He turned his head to the right, a question about to pass from his lips and once he saw her it died. Arway's head lay on her knees. Her eyes closed in rest. She was one of the few Elves he knew that slept with her eyes closed. And her hair dangled on the ground. The look of beauty was upon her brow. Never did it cease to amaze him how the dark sky and shining stars always made her more beautiful.  
  
Lightly he moved her hair behind her shoulder. And once his fingers touched the first strands of her satin hair he knew that never would he wish for anything again if only he could feel the softness of this she-Elf. But war was rising. Legolas could feel it deep within. Darkness was growing and now as not the time for such things. He placed a hand on her shoulder and called her back to Middle-earth. She came to his calling.  
  
"It is growing once more. We cannot even guess the magnitude with which it awaits. You feel it, all do. He stretches his fingers a little further with each day. And he who bears the greatest weight has much still to face."  
  
"Then so be the force with which things come, never is there no hope. People are gathering, you know, you fell it. And the bearer will prevail above that which is put before him."  
  
"It is not that which is put before that bothers me, it is what comes from within. You know the powers of the ring. I fear that the next time you meet him a small piece of him shall be missing."  
  
"Never are the foreseers completely sure about what is shown only to their eyes. Only time and actions can prove such things."  
  
"Much can be seen, yet nothing is foretold as truth. Much is to occur, all know this and no creature upon this earth can see what shall befall even themselves."  
  
"You once said a piece of the greatest lies within me. But never has such a thing been told or even whispered."  
  
"Never would it be, for others to know would mean to be placed outside of friendly eyes. Do not doubt what you know is true. You feel it in your heart that something great was given to you. Long the blood has mingled in your mother's kin. So little you poses, but that does not stop the strength of it.  
  
"Legolas your mother had the blood, but the gift was not given to her. A small piece rather, was placed inside of you. You will recover the gift. When one falls or injury comes, awake from the sleep, for with one missing another shall be needed." 


	15. The Battle of the Plennor Fields

Chapter 15: The Battle of the Plennor Fields  
  
A/N: well for those who have been waiting here it is. R&R. Again, Tolkien's words have been barrowed for this is his world. And it is the best thing to be said. (Legolas's words to Gimli).  
  
Never were the two able to speak so freely with each other until after the Battle of the Plennor Fields. When dawn came, Aragorn rose in haste, the journey, which he led, was of great haste and weariness. They rode hard that day and throughout the night. The next day was the day, which no dawn came. Much riding was done and a small amount of gathering folk-the Shadow Host grew as they went.  
  
It was not until Pelargir that the ghosts of Men fulfilled their oath. There a fleet of evil waited to sail and send terror to Gondor. The Grey Company showed themselves to the all, and they were merely laughed at. All the enemy saw was the Dúnedain, the Elves, and the Dwarf. Then, when the enemy was laughing, the Shadow Host was called forth sending fear into their hearts. The Host came to every ship anchored by shore or in the Harbor and sent their terror upon the Haradrim. In their fear they leaped off of ships, drowning themselves. When the Shadow Host returned to the shore, none were alive of the Haradrim.  
  
That night the Company rested. But there was still much to be done. Slaves and captives were set free and there was a gathering of Men. This night many ships were made ready. In the morning, they left from port, manned by free men.  
  
While they journeyed, Legolas turned to Gimli; he had felt his friend's dismay. "Up with your beard, Durin's son! For thus is it spoken: Oft hope is born, when all is forlorn."  
  
Arway smiled near by for she had seen it too. And in the night, Gimli looked to his Elven friends. Legolas sat beside him resting his mind, but Arway was gone again. He scanned the ship until his eyes fell upon her familiar form. She stood with her face lifted skywards, like she was feeling a hidden breeze. Then she looked right at him. A smile was on her lips.  
  
"Lift your heavy heart Master Dwarf, hope has returned anew. The wind changes, we shall arrive in Gondor in time."  
  
Gimli gave her a curt nod. Still, after his second warning, he did not believe. It was not until later in the moonless night, when the sea crafty men of the Ethir spoke of a change in wind, that he believed. The wind did change. And the sails filled with the air from the sea.  
  
A horn blew in the distance; the Elven could hear the noise of warfare. They were growing close. All could feel it. Even the sun awoke from its slumber to see this day.  
  
Arway took her bow from her back and got used to its feel once more. She checked her sword and daggers, lastly her quiver. There were only enough arrows to defend the Men while they descended from the ship. As they grew closer, she arranged herself in a place where she could defend the men as best she could. Then, too soon, they arrived at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields.  
  
Arway fitted an arrow to her bow. She had not glanced at the battle, not even from afar. When she looked up to find her first shot, the extent of the battle met her eyes. Then, seconds later, the bow was released, the arrow flew, and she entered the fight.  
  
Hard and long this battle was. Arway soon ran out of arrows. She mounted her steed, unsheathed her sword, and followed Aragorn with the rest of the Company. Men did fall in the fighting. Some were meant to join the living once again, but did not; while others were meant to see their forefathers, Halbarad was such a man.  
  
Arway looked up from the fighting and saw a precession entering Minas Tirith through the gateway. At the very end, she glimpsed a Hobbit. She was far from the fallen gate, a league or so away. Hurriedly she searched the fallen bodies of Orcs around her for her daggers and cleaned them. After finding her second dagger, she whistled for her horse. Every second she thought she was wasting time; there was a need to reach Minas Tirith quickly. The reason, she was not sure but haste was upon her. So great was it, that she did not have her horse slow as it came towards her but rather she was still pulling herself a top, after leaving the Orcs bodies behind. Once seated atop, she rode with speed no one had seen from this horse. Even in her haste, she was slowed down by a small pack of Uruk-hai that refused to fall.  
  
At the gate, she leapt from Celeb's back telling him to stay. She trudged through the city; going to the only place she could think of, the House of Healing. As she went, those who saw her stared. Unusual it was to see an Elf in Gondor, but even more unusual was to see a she-Elf in armor. As she walked, the sun began its descent from the sky. When she entered the House of Healing there were still Men fighting on the fields before the city. With the blood red sunset, the battle would end.  
  
***** A/N: Okay I feel bad because I haven't thanked any of my (kind hearted, polite, beautiful, large, big, whomping, gigantic, great in number, whole TWO reviewers) review so here I go thank you to Dancerljc and Wordless- Angel. Oh while I'm on the subject REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. The Night After

Chapter 16: The Night After  
  
A/N: Okay I decided to length my chapters otherwise you and I would be here forever and well I definitely like this and you do too or you wouldn't be reading this but forever is a really long time..  
  
Pippin looked up as another was admitted to the House of Healing. There was some commotion, there was no injury on the body and yet they refused to go. He walked out of Merry's room to see who the person was. There before him, he saw a she-Elf dressed in leather and stained with blood, both black and red. He had seen her somewhere before.  
  
"Arway, is that you?"  
  
"Yes Master Perigrin, though I would ask the same to you for growth has visited you since last I looked upon you."  
  
"It is all right, leave her be. She is a friend of both Merry and myself." He told the people who had gathered.  
  
"Then, it was Merry I saw so long ago entering the fallen gate. Where might he be?"  
  
"Here, inside, injury came but no one knows why."  
  
Arway entered the room Pippin had been in minutes before. There lay Merry, a dark sleep on him. On her glance at Merry, the she-Elf's face turned grim.  
  
"Gandalf did not know what to do, he went for Strider minutes before you arrived."  
  
A look of mistake was revealed on Arway's face as she looked down at the Hobbit.  
  
"So, you did not enter the city with permission from the superior. That is alright, I also left my post today without leave."  
  
"That story Pippin I will hear another day, but now.."  
  
Arway turned back to Merry. All those who had been watching him now stood by the door watching Arway. She placed a thumb above each eyebrow, the tips touching above the nose, and closed her eyes.  
  
Pippin was afraid for much time passed before she moved once more. And when she did, her hands were withdrawn before she opened her eyes. He saw both nightmare and question in them. And as she swept from the room, he followed her. She entered the room of Éowyn and pushed her way to the bed. Not a word escaped her lips as again she set her thumbs over eyebrows, with tips touching above the nose, and closed her eyes. This time Pippin knew she was stationary longer. There was raucous outside but still she did not move. Later, she removed her hands from the head and still her eyes remained tightly closed.  
  
It was not until a man cleared his throat that she opened them. There in the doorway stood a man wrapped in a grey cloak, Aragorn. On his face was a look of displeasure, but it only lasted for a second of time. When he saw the eyes of the she-Elf, he was moved with pity. In the orbs was nightmare and horror, and something he had rarely seen in an Elf, fear. Aragorn set a hand on Arway's shoulder. The act was of comfort but sternness was flowing underneath.  
  
"I will speak with you once my job here is finished." He told her.  
  
After checking Éowyn, he left the room. As he left, Arway looked up at the doorway but the form of Éomer obscured her vision. His face was full of both sorrow and hope. When he caught the figure of Arway, he pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"It is good to see you uninjured from this battle. Many fought and some will never return to the land of their birth. Lady Éowyn may never see the plains of Rohan again."  
  
"Do not be too hard on yourself Éomer. Nothing could have stopped her had you known. She has a strong and stubborn will. But you will see, good shall come of her presence in the White City."  
  
~~~ Legolas and Gimli stood before the fallen gate looking in on Minas Tirith. Aragorn had bidden them not to enter, and for their love for him, they did not. But both wished to know what went on in the city. Their glances turned to one another and then to the field behind. Neither would speak the thoughts in their head, but each knew the other had similar thoughts. They wished to know what had befallen Arway. She had not been seen in hours.  
  
As Legolas looked, he saw Celeb, Arway's horse, nearby. And his heart rejoiced to see him. Legolas quickly pointed Celeb out to Gimli, who advanced towards the horse. But as soon as Gimli got near, Celeb moved. This occurred at least two more times.  
  
Then, snorting, Gimli turned back to Legolas. "No one will ever be able to get near that horse if Arway has told him something. It is a sign that the she-Elf is still alive." ~~~  
  
"What occurred?"  
  
Arway sat in the garden near the House of Healing. The stars shown above her and that was what her eyes were locked upon. A long moment occurred before she gave Aragorn a reply. "What they have done should have killed both. If it were any other, they would be dead as I speak these words. However, these two have strong wills and that is what saved them. But, it will not stop the memory from haunting them. The young Hobbit has a stout heart. He is very brave for the small folk. He is brave for any folk. The Lady of the Rohirrim has much to consider and this event will only cause her more pain." Arway paused and then turned her glance to Aragorn. There he saw an unsure twinkle in her eye. " I do not know whether to feel fear for the wrath of the dark king for losing his best servant, or to rejoice because he has lost his best servant. I am caught between the feelings of Men and of Elves."  
  
As Aragorn stood, he saw the fight between her emotions. He had felt like that long ago. When he was still young and did not know who he was or what he was doing. Sympathy hit him in full force, putting a knife to his throat. "Arway, I cannot tell you that the confusion will go away. But I can say, do not let it control you. The only thing that can happen to ebb the confusion is to welcome it. If you were not confused, it would mean that you are perfect. And though that sounds like a wonderful thing to be, if you were perfect you would not feel the good things. The love of your family and friends, the joy when something magnificent takes place. All things have their place in yourself, you only have to put them in order."  
  
Arway looked straight in Aragorn's eyes. He had been told that once too, she could see that. His words floated in her head, and were stored in her memory forever to be remembered. It was truth. She knew this and would trust him for if she could not trust the King then who else would she trust. "Pardon my outburst Aragorn, I did not mean to be selfish."  
  
"Do not be troubled by it, I would have soon wondered if you were truly who you say you are if you had not spoken out." He gave her a genuine smile she could not refuse.  
  
"Alright. I can tell you their deed, but again you may wish to hear it from their lips." Arway then told the story of Éowyn and Merry, as she knew it. But she did not tell that when she saw a person's memory through their eyes she also received their emotions at the time the memory was experienced. And when she told the story their fear and pain flowed through her limbs. She did not know how to escape it, but she had learned to mask it.  
  
As the night deepened, Aragorn and Arway descended through the circles to the main gate. And this was where they departed at the fallen gate. ~~~  
  
Legolas looked once again upon Minas Tirith. Something was drawing his gaze towards it. Then, looking up he was looking face to face with the stars. As he watched them, the Dúnedain and the Dwarf were preparing for sleep and sleeping. People slept in the city, and life continued in every aspect of Middle-earth, it had not halted because of one or two battles, it continued on. Looking upon the heavens, a well-known voice was brought to his ears.  
  
"Go back and stay with them. It is time for rest and healing. Do not enter the city again without my leave."  
  
When Legolas looked to see the speaker of the voice, he saw the retreating shade of Aragorn. And there, yards from the gate stood Arway, unmoving, yet running. She was stationary, looking up at the stars. But there was something in her body language that was not quite right. When he stretched out with his feelings he could feel her emotions running, fighting, controlling her.  
  
"Arway come leave the city as Aragorn requested."  
  
Arway took her eyes from the so familiar stars and found Legolas in the fields outside the city. Slowly he was advancing towards the gate. He was going to enter the city and retrieve her if she did not move. She was but steps from leaving the city and yet a league away from him. Arway pushed herself out of Minas Tirith, and into the arms of Legolas. And as she hugged him, his tranquility and grace flowed into her, calming her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I saw Merry enter the city when day was still awake, and I fought my way back. I reached the City of the Kings before the transition of day and night. My feet took me to the House of Healing, where I found Merry and the Lady Éowyn. All needed to know. So, I looked inside their minds. I saw what occurred through their eyes. They destroyed the witch king."  
  
"There is something you keep hidden beneath. What is it? for never have I seen an Elf so close to tears."  
  
"I feel what flowed through them when I looked through their memories. I felt the fear, I still do. It is the fear that grips me."  
  
Legolas pulled away so that he could look at Arway's face. Gently, holding it, so that she had to look into his own, he studied her. There, in her eyes he saw nightmare and fear. He knew and understood little of these feelings. But, he knew one thing that calmed above all else.  
  
First, there was the kiss on the brow. Then, he took her hand and led her to where the sky was little hindered by the White City. He sat and she followed his lead. Lightly pulling her hand, he brought her to him and laid her head in his lap. And he sung beautiful Elven songs. As he did so, her eyes wandered through the starry heavens.  
  
The twinkling of stars above, the clear voice singing to her, and the earth beneath all had their part in comforting Arway. As the stars above reached over her head she looked back to see them. There, she saw above her Legolas. The darkness masked him, but she still looked up at him as she could. He still continued to sing and his eyes were above on the heavens.  
  
"It has been awakened inside of you."  
  
His head snapped down to look at her. And he found her looking right back at him in the darkness. "I froze once I heard their cries, they were calling to me. Calling me home."  
  
"If you leave while these here live, your presence will be missed sorely by them. Aragorn and Gimli will never forgive you for departing. And still, you have much to play a part in." As she spoke, Arway was amazed to find that Legolas had begun to play with her hair. Though, she believed he was doing it intentionally.  
  
"I will not leave while those of the fellowship still roam Middle-earth. But forever it will burn on my breast. And what about you? You must yearn to leave this world."  
  
"I still have love for these wilds. There are things that I have come to love about Middle-earth even while in exile. For now, I am content on staying here. There are many places that I have not seen in a long while; some are near and some far; while others are impossible to look upon."  
  
"Imladris is such a place?"  
  
"If I could enter again into the Elven cities I would never need to leave this place. If that were true, I would be on the last ship departing from Middle-earth. But this will never be, for I was not told I could reenter the cities. Exile shall be what I know on this world."  
  
When he heard the voice of Arway recall the Elven cities, Legolas looked upon her face. Speaking of these enchanted places filled her with a joy he had never seen before. When he looked down at his hands, he was surprised to see her satin hair there. He let the strands fall slowly from his hands. He placed them behind himself and returned to the stars.  
  
It was long before either said a word. They could hear people in the city, the Dúnedain in the tents, and the breeze across the Anduin and the open fields.  
  
~~~ The two were still present in the field when Aragorn returned from the House of Healing. To a person just glancing at the fields, they would say that they saw a moment between the two. Yet, as he looked upon the two good friends he could guess the beginning, though he knew each probably had their own thoughts. He was correct. Both Elves were busy with their own thoughts and memories. They were simply in each other's presence. But this did not stop what Aragorn saw. ~~~  
  
As Arway lay in the silence, a thought came upon her. If it were not for the ring and exile, she would not have meet Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. So, the last chance for Middle-earth was the beginning of her life. She had friends that would not leave, would not die, friends that loved her.  
  
The exhaustion of Men came on the two and they slept. In the early hours of the morning, Legolas awoke. He picked his head off his knee and was slightly surprised to see Arway's head in his lap. He dared not touch her. Fear that he would wake her claimed him. Few in the city were up and none that had fought the day before. And in this hour when few were awake and dawn had just begun, Legolas took the time to think.  
  
His thoughts traveled from his father and the trees of Mirkwood, to the lands he had not yet glimpsed, but the she-Elf in his lap had. He thought about things both near and far. But always they turned back to Arway and the sea. It was deadly to stir the longing of the sea in his people, and it was done. He was being called to go to the Undying Lands. And yet, he was commanded to stay with thoughts of Arway.  
  
Gently, he lifted Arway's head from his lap and set it on the ground. To his left were both of the bows of the Galadrim. He picked up his own and though he could not go to the Anduin without danger falling on him, he walked to a spot where he could see it.  
  
Rolling on her side Arway felt the half dead grass beneath her and was fully awakened from her sleep. Sitting up she saw Minas Tirith, the tents of the Dúnedain, and Legolas a bit farther in the field. She arose with no fear in her. The feelings of the night before were but a blur. Rising with her bow in hand, Arway walked with no sound towards Legolas. Stopping at his right side, she placed her left hand on his shoulder. There they stood and watched the sun welcome the day.  
  
"There is a job to be done, there is still more to come. The Undying Lands will always be welcome to any Elf at any time. But Middle-earth is the only world Men, Dwarves, Hobbits, and other free folk have."  
  
After the words, Legolas's head turned and watched Arway walk away. If only she had known half of what his thoughts were. He shivered for he knew she had the power, but refrained from using it. Then, he started as Arway stopped in the grey light. She glanced up at the still dark sky and waited a second. Legolas felt it as she did so. The Nazgul flew high above the city and only the two present in the fields knew it.  
  
After the moment passed, Arway began to walk again. Legolas watched as the Elven beauty floated like a cloud over the ground. Her long hair swayed and blew in the wind. And the weapons visible at her sides hardened her softness.  
  
***** A/N: This is You! 'oh hey I really loved that chapter' or 'oh hey I really hated that chapter' or 'oh hey I liked how she did this' or 'oh hey I didn't like how she did this' or 'oh hey maybe I should tell her how I fell about her story' or 'oh hey maybe I should say hi to this new author' or 'oh hey she doesn't have many reviews maybe I'll pop in and say something'  
  
'HEY I SHOULD REVIEW!' 


	17. A Day of Planning

Chapter 17: A Day of Planning  
  
A/N: I know I promised long chapters but hey I have finals tomorrow and Thursday so this is all I could get to you hope you enjoy.  
  
That day, Gimli and Legolas begged Aragorn to let them travel into the city. They wished to see and speak with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn agreed with the two, but he would not allow Arway to enter Minas Tirith with them. Instead, after the Elf and Dwarf had disappeared into the city, Aragorn called Arway to his tent. There, inside were Gandalf, Elladan and Elrohir, Éomer, Prince Imrahil, and lastly Aragorn. She was beckoned forth and sat next to Éomer.  
  
"You have been called to this council to see and hear what occurs through your own eyes and ears." Aragorn stated.  
  
And she was present in the council for all that was said. She heard the plans to march into death, and accepted them. This was all they could do to help the Ring Bearer and she knew this. Like Arway, all present agreed to the council's plan. The decisions that needed to occur were made. All was decided.  
  
Arway spent the next day and a half in a partial living state. She rushed around the fields collecting food and weapons, teaching the unskilled in the art of arms and weaponry. But she never again entered the city.  
  
Once in the middle of running a message, she halted. And she stood looking out over Middle-earth in the sleep before the storm. While her eyes scanned the land, her mind returned time after time to the ring and what they were heading towards. Everyday it slightly grew in her mind. The ring of power was waiting, waiting for the Ring Bearer to become weak. It had found her mind, it knew her secret and she heard it call. Her prophecy ran through her mind.  
  
Your death would come after a period of strong feeling. This feeling would be for the want of something you shall never have. This thing will be the destruction of you, for it is the destruction of most things that it meets. And never shall this thing be close to your grasp. But it will be the desire of the feeling. It will be a thing of beauty and power. It will be serene yet deadly. And if by chance you do grasp this thing, what is created with it may be horrible, if not more destructive then the thing itself. And in your dying, you will be close to this thing yet so far away  
  
"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be helping the others?"  
  
"Yes King Éomer."  
  
"Arway do not sound so forlorn. You once told me that even in disaster you cannot give up hope."  
  
"It is not hope I am giving up on."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Feelings."  
  
"If you give up on feelings then you give up on hope. We are doing all we can you know this better then the rest. Now, go take your body and your mind and give them rest. You need it, we are leaving tomorrow."  
  
Arway smiled at her friend and took her leave of him. She proceeded to the tents some yards away. Going into a tent, she found Legolas and Gimli preparing themselves for the next morning. They greeted her warmly for the three had seen little of each other.  
  
As Legolas looked upon her, he knew his life was changing once again. And he was about to tell her something when he saw her old cold shell.  
  
"It is all we can do for the Ring-Bearer, though I wish we could do more," Gimli muttered.  
  
"You can by not giving up hope." Arway told him.  
  
"Then listen to your own words." Legolas whispered. "There is still much to come you have said it yourself. No one knows what awaits, what will occur."  
  
"With each day it grows in my mind. The ring will not leave me alone. It has been told 'the ring is my destruction, my death.' This is what I am doing for the Ring-Bearer. I am not expecting to return. I fight for his life, for all lives. But not for mine. "  
  
"The ring does not have you. Your mind does. The tellings are not always correct," Legolas voice floated through the air. It was filled with concern, and some anger.  
  
"You will live for I still have to show you my city and you must see my people. They will not believe I have meet so fair a thing on this journey." Gimli stated.  
  
Arway nodded. She did not know who to believe, herself, the foretelling, or her friends. She lied down on the ground stopping any continuation of the topic. Though Elven, her blood still held that of Man, which need sleep to survive. Also, she had a feeling that she would not have rest for a long while. So, she spent the rest of the day and night in mediation and sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Oh hey what's that down there?  
  
Could it be?  
  
Oh now it couldn't?  
  
Oh wait it is.  
  
It really is!  
  
A button.  
  
*Click*  
  
Hey, look at that a nice little place where I can tell the others what I think. That's a good idea I should do that. *typing*  
  
::::::::::THE ART OF REVIEWING::::::::::::: 


	18. Marching and War

Chapter 18: The March and War  
  
A/N: Okay wanted to thank Crinkle for reviewing very kind. Okay well here's the next chapter and I'm saying now be prepared to wait because I'm getting writers block here. ************  
  
The next day, two days after the council, an army set out from Minas Tirith. It was seven thousand strong. Arway rode her horse in the group with Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer, and others. Before her, on Celeb, was Pippin. He quietly talked to her about his adventures and people in the Fellowship. Boromir was a name that he repeated often with honor. When the Vanguard reached Osgiliath near noon, she had him tell her all about Boromir, though she knew very well of him. The young Hobbit enjoyed talking, but as the Vanguard marched closer and closer to Mordor, he became quieter and almost smaller.  
  
Five miles outside of Osgiliath the Vanguard stopped. All on horses continued on to the Cross Roads. Here they spent the night.  
  
Arway stood looking in the direction of Osgiliath, behind her the small group unrolled blankets and prepared for rest. But even when the fingers of sunlight retreated behind the trees, she stood.  
  
"I'm sorry for the tone of my voice in Minas Tirith."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about Legolas. You merely said what was truth, your tone was what you were feeling."  
  
"Why have you given in to the telling? They are but words and actions change words everyday."  
  
"True, they are just words, but they have been in my heart for a long time and have become memory. I don't know what to do right now and they are there, set in stone. Why fight them when I can fight things that are real?"  
  
"You do not sound like an Elf."  
  
"Well, I am not truly one now am I?"  
  
"Arway why are you doing this?"  
  
"You know I once fought underneath Boromir. It was in Osgiliath when the force of Mordor was attacking. He told me that the hardest thing to fight was not the opponent but yourself. And sometimes you have to put off fighting yourself so you could fight the opponent."  
  
That night, the last of the Fellowship lay together with the others around them. Arway lay at the very edge of the group. Not quite belonging, but yet not, not belonging. And as thoughts of war and Mordor, and the prediction crept through her mind, a piece of advice came to her. A person that she loved said it long ago in a peaceful place.  
  
'No matter what occurs in the Wilds beyond or the halls within, what happens in reality or in your mind, you are Elven and nothing can change that. You will always have somewhere to turn, somewhere to go. You're blood may differ from all the rest, but that does not change the fact that you are Elven. There is power and knowledge within, beauty and grace without. The years will change and the Wilds evolve, Men will be born and die, and through all this you will remain the same, ever watching. The blood with in will remain strong, and what you have captured inside will not diminish. Though some things need to grow and change throughout time, others do not. That does not make them less special, but more.'  
  
Elrond had spoken these words to Arway before she had left Imladris for the last time. They had once been told to him when he had picked the harder of two paths that were placed before him.  
  
And when the day came, Arway parted the Cross Roads with not so heavy a heart but with a full mind.  
  
It was the third day after leaving the Cross Roads that any sign of the walking evil was seen. A group of Orcs and Easterlings had tried to sneak up on the Vanguard. But scouts had warned the Vanguard long before the enemy was aware. The group was easily destroyed. But instead of giving courage to the men, despair was seen. This also brought a greater shadow among the captains, for they knew the Vanguard was being mocked and led on by Sauron.  
  
After the small victory, Arway felt the darkness growing in her mind. They had passed into the desolate lands the day after the small fight. She knew soon the Pass of Cirith Gorgor would be upon them. And next Mordor itself. Nothing could cheer the Elf. A doom was all around them and nothing could cure it. The pounding of feet on the ground became a constant reminder of their deed and sacrifice. It began to tease them saying that the plan would fail. Nothing could save them now.  
  
These feelings got to a number of men who could no longer march towards the evil. The horror had fully penetrated their hearts. Aragorn looked upon them and released them, knowing that it was a hideous dream that they walked. Some left to the task, taking and holding Cair Andros, that Aragorn had lain on their shoulders. Others continued on, embarrassed with their acts and shamed because of the reaction of mercy from the King.  
  
Then six days in the journey from the Cross Roads they came to find Morannon. In the grey light of early morning, the Vanguards came to look on the Black Gate. All was in a quiet trance. Nothing moved no sound was made. Raw nothing whipped around them and rode through the ranks, touching the hearts of mortals and sent shivers down the immortal.  
  
The captains moved all to two hills of blasted stone and earth. When all was in order, the captains rode towards the Black Gate. Gandalf and Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan the sons of Elrond, Prince Imrahil and King Éomer; Legolas, Gimli and Pippin were beckoned to come. And instead of passing Pippin off like a piece of baggage, Arway went also. When close enough to the gate trumpets were sounded and the heralds announced their arrival. Then, they waited.  
  
Again, the silence covered the emptiness like unseen fog. Long the silence hovered while the group waited. But the moment passed and the captains turned. The announcement had fallen on dead ears, twisted ears. The Nazgul stood ominously where they had before on the gate, but nothing new had joined them. The moment before the heal was set in the side of the horse, the silence broke from Mordor and evil spread. Celeb was the first horse to turn, Pippin and Arway the first to see. The Mouth of Sauron sprang from the gate on an evil horse. The evil perforated around the being.  
  
Aragorn sat where he was and the being halted paces from the group. In its clutches, Arway saw a small bundle of clothing. Clothing that five of the group recognized, Hobbit sized clothing. And before her Pippin shuddered and was afraid. Arway looked but did not feel the evil waiting for them. Rather something was leading her from the evil to another happening. There was no time to question, so she let her sense fallow. And there in the mists of evil she felt it, she felt the hope.  
  
Leaning close to the Hobbit before her, she whispered, "Do not be afraid young Hobbit. The darkness may press in but that does not mean there is no hope." As she whispered these words Legolas turned and looked at her. "There is always hope unless you, yourself give in to the darkness. There is light forever in this world you need only to look in the depths of your heart to find it."  
  
The young Hobbit looked at her, the expression on his face lightened a little, "How do you know?"  
  
"Life gives one a great portion of knowledge and experience helps it grow."  
  
When she looked back to Gandalf and Aragorn, they had turned from the Mouth and were planning on returning to the Vanguard. Drums rolled and fires sprung up all around. From the Black Gate flowed an evil host. The captains spurred their horses and raced back to the Vanguard. They had enough time to ready the men and give orders then, the onslaught began.  
  
Arway loosened her weapons and retrieved her bow. She set Pippin on the ground beside her. Then, she retrieved an arrow from her quiver, which was full to nearly the bursting point. Every second that she could spare on the journey was made into crafting arrows. Even a time or two she had ridden off by herself to collect materials and then had to ride Celeb hard for a quarter of a day to catch up.  
  
She waited, an arrow poised in her bow. When the command was called, she shot. The arrows flew one by one, half second by half second. She jumped from the back of Celeb so that he would not be injured. This also gave her more freedom to protect Pippin. It was only a short while until Arway had to turn her back on the Hobbit.  
  
Once she did, she did not catch glimpse of the troll coming towards the small being. The brave Halfling stuck his sword into the troll, but could not get out of the way of it. He was crushed under the troll and fell unconscious.  
  
Arway cut down uruk-hai after uruk-hai with her sword. But each time that the Vanguard made a dent on the number of evil, more beings would appear in greater strength. Turning around the she-Elf saw a troll on the ground. From under it, she glimpsed a large hairy foot. Standing above the two fallen as an orc. Arway grabbed her dagger and threw it at the orc. It caught the orc in the throat, and he fell, dead. Each time she advanced towards Pippin an enemy would appear before her. She was traveling through a forest of evil beings with no way out. Time after time, she would cut one down and another would appear in its space. Finally, soaking with black blood she reached Pippin. At this time, he had ceased moving.  
  
Arway inhaled deeply and everything slowed around her. Loosening the sheaths of her dagger and knife-they were empty for she had used them-she took them off placing them next to her. Then, she took one glance at Aragorn, one at Gimli, one at Legolas, one at Éomer, and lastly one at Gandalf. But her eyes turned to Legolas one last time and there was a tug at her heart. She pulled her eyes away. She could not stop now.  
  
The enemy finally left her alone, almost sensing what she was doing. She reached under the troll and found Pippin's head. After a few seconds of groping, she placed her index and middle fingers on one of his temples. While kneeling on the earth in the mists of fighting, she placed her other index and middle fingers on her own temple. She closed her blue-green eyes. And at that moment, when she was unguarded and vulnerable, a Nazgul passed over her.  
  
The battle was one of confusion and awkwardness. When the fighting turned and became in its darkest hour, all stopped. The Eagles had come. They sped towards the Nazgul. But, before the Eagles reached them, the darkness fled into Mordor. The enemy was weakened with the flight of the Nazgul, and all men advanced.  
  
But Gandalf stood bearing his gaze upon the mountains of Mordor and commanded, "Stand, Men of the West! stand and wait! This is the hour of doom."  
  
The ground quaked and Middle-earth groaned. Nature fought back against the evil. The quaking of the ground destroyed the evil fortresses; gates so dark and forbidding were cast down to ruin upon the ground. Evil fell from its window of power. Sauron was defeated and destroyed.  
  
Orcs, Trolls, and Uruk-hai ran. Some slain themselves, while others threw themselves into pits. But the men of the South and Harad stood; they were Men of both pride and honor. This would not save them though. All were killed fighting for an evil that had left Middle-earth. The hatred had clouded their minds and so, choked the breath from their very throats.  
  
********************* A/N: Yay! I finished this part now what are you doing reading this review review! 


	19. The Pain of Discovery

Chapter 19: The Pain of Discovery  
  
A/N: Okay just wanted to say hi because I can't figure out what else to say. Oh wait, here I go, contrary to popular belief (by one person) I am changing the end of my story because I realized that. well it stinks, so be patient. I promise I'll get on it as soon as possible. Any reviewing may help my writer's block disappear. *****************************  
  
In the darkness of the night torches twinkled and danced. Men patrolled the battlefield looking for the dead and wounded. As the night fell further, the Dwarf and Elf headed towards the gathering. Neither knew the out come of their friends. Gandalf was alive and so was Aragorn. But what of the others, Pippin, Arway, and Éomer.  
  
Around them, the ground was littered with the bodies of the dead. And it ran with blood of all, both black and red. Creatures of almost every race had fallen in the battle. But all they wanted to find was two.  
  
As the two walked, they spoke little and their eyes roamed much.  
  
"Something is wrong Gimli, I feel it in my bones."  
  
"Why would you say such a thing? The evil is destroyed."  
  
"That is not what worries me."  
  
"Is that."?  
  
"Yes, it's Celeb."  
  
The horse came up to the two and whined. It was one of sadness. The two fallowed the horse not knowing what was waiting ahead.  
  
The five hundred yard walk became a journey a century long. Legolas could feel deep inside of him the horror. They had fallen. He could feel it. His heart tore with the thoughts and tears filled his eyes. He did not know for sure, there was still some hope, but his pace slowed to a shuffle.  
  
Gimli jogged ahead to the spot and stopped immediately. There, before him was a mass of evil and yet the body of pureness. Surrounded by trolls, orcs, and other evil beings, lay the fair features of an Elf. They lay on their front, but the Dwarf recognized them on first glance. And he now understood the sudden sadness that had claimed him during the battle. He dared not touch the being for fear he would disturb their peace.  
  
Turning slowly, he faced the Elf as he approached. Sorrow filled his usually stone face. And he saw the slight hope dies instantly inside of Legolas. The Elf's eyes became bleak and Gimli cringed. ~~~  
  
Legolas came and stood next to Gimli. He saw the twisted sight with his own eyes. They filled with tears, which danced forlornly down his cheeks. In slow motion, Legolas made his way to the fallen. ~~~  
  
Gimli watched as Legolas slipped the quiver from the slender being. Very gently, he rolled her over. There, with the grime of war, was Arway. Still Gimli watched as Legolas looked up at him and on the usually graceful face was confusion. Suddenly, the situation became even more sorrowful when he realized that through all the battles in the last year, and all the sorrowful situations Legolas still did not understand death. He could not grasp the idea. Gimli turned his back on the sight, tears obscuring his vision. He ran, as far and as fast as he could from death and the confusion of his Elvish friend. ~~~  
  
Legolas looked back on Arway. Her hair and clothing was soaked with blood; her beautiful skin tainted with it. On her face was a struggle. It lay in peace and concentration, and still there was pain there mixed with the others. He paced a hand on her face and caressed it. The tears stopped. He no longer needed tears in his eyes for his heart was crying deep inside of him. As he bent over her, the tears on his cheeks fell on to her face. And here, bending over her, he called her name. Each time it became quieter, until it was inaudible even to Elven ears.  
  
He called her as Elves can without speaking, but still he received no answer. He could not comprehend it; his mind would not let him. Then, he gave up. He sat on the bleeding ground with confusion of his face and pain in his heart. Never before had he felt like this, and he knew he would die. Maybe not now or in the next few years, but before the last Elf left Middle- earth.  
  
He looked down once more upon Arway, bent in and kissed her lips. It was bittersweet. The feel of her lips, the taste of her was so innocent, so sweet. But there was the saltiness of his tears, her death. He released her lips and as he did so, lifted his hands from her face.  
  
Then, he sat looking on her face. Tears in his eyes, and their stains on his cheeks, but none were falling. Sorrow and confusion captured his face. This is how Aragorn and Gimli found him. ~~~  
  
Aragorn came to the spot and halted. Legolas looked at him just as he had to Gimli. The look tore at Aragorn's heart and for a brief moment in time, he could do nothing but look into the face frozen from motion. Gently, Aragorn pushed Legolas out of the way and knelt next to the fallen. He felt her head, which was turning cool. Her skin was paling before their eyes. Placing two fingers on her neck, he felt for a pulse. Nothing. Trying again he placed his head on her chest and listened. Hope entered his being. Faintly, he heard the beating of her heart.  
  
With the glimmer of hope, he placed his hands upon her head and called to her. But she neither stirred nor came to a lighter sleep. Carefully, he examined Arway; but could find nothing wrong. No wound had her. It was as if the Black Shadow held her yet, there was something else there that truly held her. The rise and fall of her chest was small, her breathing shallow, he had to do something. He was about to pick her up when Gimli stopped him.  
  
"Look it is tangled with the beat." The Dwarf mumbled.  
  
Arway's right arm was pinned under a troll. Gimli pushed it off and found Pippin beneath. And there lay Arway's fingers on his temple. Gimli went to remove them when two beings rode up.  
  
"Halt there. Do not touch anything." Elladan dismounted and came up to the group. Quickly, the Elf took in the scene.  
  
"I cannot do anything for her, she needs Lord Elrond's care." Aragorn told the son of Elrond.  
  
Elladan nodded. "I believe you are correct, she needs his touch."  
  
Aragorn scooped up Arway and placed her on Celeb. He put her sword and one dagger into the horse. They both had been at her side along with two empty sheaths. And where the others were, he could only assume. Then, he took her quiver and bow and placed them on the horse.  
  
Aragorn checked Arway one last time as the twins mounted. He had been so busy making sure Arway was not dead that he had forgotten about Legolas.  
  
"What are you doing?" Legolas questioned. He had awakened from his trance.  
  
"She must get to the Elves, Legolas. Only they can help her. Death has not claimed her yet."  
  
"Then I am going also."  
  
"No." Aragorn stated. He grabbed hold of Legolas who fought against him. The Ranger nodded to Elladan and Elrohir. They rode off with Celeb and Arway. As the horse disappeared from his view Aragorn released his friend slowly. "There is nothing either of us can do. Lord Elrond will care for her and we will be told of her death or survival."  
  
Legolas stopped all his motion. Aragorn had said death before survival. There was little, if any hope of her life. He looked off in the direction the horses and taken. Tears danced to a sorrowful song down his cheeks.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked in the same direction. Éomer, who had rode up at the Elves departure, watched too. Tears marked each cheek. They all loved her in their own way.  
  
Aragorn was the first to turn away. He picked up the young wounded hobbit and carried him away to the camp. Éomer went with him, for Gandalf had returned.  
  
***  
  
Gimli turned when the two had left, and began to walk away. When he did so, the realization hit that his blonde Elf friend loved Arway. Why hadn't he seen it? It was because he had never taken interest in such a thing as love. And they had been busy, very busy with helping the Ring-Bearer. But these were no excuses not to see it. With an even heavier heart, he turned back to Legolas. The two stood there all throughout the night.  
  
The stars burned high above them beckoning Gimli to watch them. Legolas had taught him to love and respect the stars in Lórien, now he looked at them for comfort. But while his attention strayed and the sky above him could no longer hold his attention, Legolas stood erect. Never did he blink or turn an eye. He was watching in the direction of the departure, forever forlorn. And when the sun began to wake, Gimli finally had the heart to move his friend.  
  
"Come Legolas you will see her again."  
  
Legolas looked down on Gimli, his fears were reflected in the Dwarf's eyes. But he knew no good could come of him just standing there. Yet, he wished to, it seemed all a dream when he did. Reluctantly, he turned his back on the horizon and began to walk through the field.  
  
As he walked, Legolas's eyes were on the dead. He felt that he would find her again. Yet, this time she would be dead, and nothing would save her. Near the place where she had fallen, Legolas saw the glitter of metal and pulled a dagger from an orc. Cleaning it off he found it belonged to Arway. Holding it sent tears to his eyes; she had used it moments before her falling, he could feel it. She had fallen. Fallen from the living, yet not in the clutches of death. He still could not comprehend her condition. There was nothing he could do and that tore at him more than anything.  
  
Gimli looked over at Legolas who clasped the dagger to his chest. He gave the Elf a nudge and they began to walk again.  
  
Legolas halted again. Memories ran through his head. Her voice was repeating so many things inside of his weary mind.  
  
'I do not run Legolas. I do not hide when danger comes.tell me what I am.'  
  
'.there is no reason to doubt it.'  
  
"I don't doubt it. I no longer doubt." Legolas whispered.  
  
Gimli looked up at the Elf. What was he mumbling to himself and why? But the reason continued for he did not move.  
  
'He would not wish to remember in his heart what he has done, what he created.'  
  
'These Elves were fierce warriors, and yet lighthearted people. They had the wisdom of the old and the hands of an aged craftsman wrapped into one.They were tall, lean, and beautiful. They looked just like you and all the rest.'  
  
He remembered the look in her eyes and the one that held her face while in Isenguard. He saw her face talking about her people. And the way she shimmered in the night under stars and moon.  
  
'It is nothing that I have done but it is what was and what no one could foresee.'  
  
'I was told long ago that my death would come after a period of strong feeling. This feeling would be for the want of something I shall never have. This thing will be the destruction of me, for it is the destruction of most things that it meets. And never shall this thing be close to my grasp. But it will be the desire of the feeling. It will be a thing of beauty and power. It will be serene yet deadly. And if by chance I did grasp this thing, what is created with it may be horrible, if not more destructive then the thing itself. And in my dying, I will be close to this thing yet so far away.'  
  
Legolas stopped and turned back to where he had seen Elladan, Elrohir, and Arway ride off. "I love you Arway. I was your destruction," he whispered into the wind.  
  
********************  
  
"Hey what's that?" *click*  
  
"It's an email, oh and look there's a story here too! Great I'm gonna go read it now! Thanks (name of friend inserted here) for sending me this" *click*  
  
"Oh wow this is great. Look at that what does that say?" *click*  
  
"Hey it's a place where I can review. Let's go!" *click*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::THE ART OF SHARING::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (AKA THE ART OF SHARING SO THAT THEY ALSO CAN REVIEW) 


	20. Waiting

Chapter 20: Waiting  
  
A/N: Thank you Dancerljc (yeah yeah I'm going remember its me here so I've got to change things like five times before I figure it out. Oh and I told you so!) and Norie Ape (interesting name and here's an update for you)  
  
A/N2: Hi, how are you guys? Good. Okay well summer break has been great and I've gotten really bored already so hopefully I'll figure out the ending to this story and have it posted soon. I know I said I wasn't going to update soon but since its summer, I've had more time to work on it. (look at before sentence) Have fun reading...  
  
**********  
  
Gimli shook his head behind the young Elf. Legolas had seen so much on this journey already that had never been seen by his innocent eyes before. But for him to see love, experience love, then lose it, was far worse than all the people they had lost and the horrible things they had seen along the way. The words he caught the fair being saying were too troublesome to pretend that they did not happen. For once, the Dwarf wished he had never gone to the meeting in Rivendell a year ago. He wished that he had never seen the two friends together, especially since it meant he had to see his friend in this state.  
  
"Come Legolas we have much to do before Frodo awakens."  
  
The two entered the camp noticed by only a few. But that was enough for Aragorn to know of their arrival. He beckoned them to his tent and wearily they went to meet him. When they entered, he looked upon them with pity and sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Here drink this."  
  
He passed a cup of liquid to Legolas, who drank from it gladly. Seconds after it had touched his lips he collapsed. Aragorn walked over, removed the cup from the ground, and emptied the remaining contents.  
  
Gimli on the other hand snorted much to his pleasure. "You drugged it!"  
  
"Of course. He needs his rest and will not get it on his own."  
  
"Very true. That Elf is a stubborn one."  
  
"You returned just in time. I was ready to send Éomer out to look for you."  
  
"I stood all night because of that stubborn Elf!" Gimli sobered and looked at Aragorn. His next statement was not one to joke about. "He loved her, didn't he?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "He did, yes. He still does. But I do not believe even he knew until a short while ago. This will be difficult for him. He may no longer act as we have seen before. Legolas may change; he may not be the Elf we know from now on. You'll watch him won't you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? If it wasn't for me that Elf would be dead!" Then on a quieter note, "I hope she lives, for you did not hear what my ears have captured."  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
"When we were walking back to camp I heard him murmur this: 'I love you Arway. I was your destruction.' There was something else before hand but I could not catch it."  
  
Aragorn released a sign. "I had a feeling he might think this was his fault. There is nothing I can do to help him. There was something she shared with him that is of great value to this situation. All we can do is keep him in the highest spirits we can, or something will go very wrong."  
  
"All right. I shall do my best."  
  
Aragorn walked to the entrance of the tent and looked back at the Dwarf. "We all shall Gimli, we all shall." Then, he disappeared.  
  
The next day the Vanguard moved into the woods of Ithilien. Legolas had awoken and though the pain in his heart was fresh, he masked what he could. There was no need to get anyone else involved with it. Nothing they could do would help. He would have to wait. Wait until he got back to Mirkwood to find the outcome.  
  
After the camp was set up the waiting began, the waiting for the Ring- bearers. Both were in an exhausted sleep brought on both from physical and mental torment.  
  
Legolas climbed a tree in the forest where he could see for miles. The land was beautiful and yet he wished to look upon the glistening waters of the sea. Even with the wounds to his heart in the past days, nothing had calmed the longing. His longing for the sea was not decreased with the falling of Arway. Actually, it made the longing worse. It was a longing to escape a world where pain was a common guest at anyone's table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elladan come quick!"  
  
The twins had stopped to rest their weary horses. Neither could tell how long they had been riding but it was too long. Their horses could go no further without a small amount of rest. They had just reached the forest of Lórien, and had been riding for at least a couple of days.  
  
"What is wrong Elrohir?"  
  
"Her breathing. It's becoming worse."  
  
The twins knelt next to the body of Arway. No one knew where her spirit was; all they knew was her body was alive. And ever since leaving the Morannon, she had been getting steadily worse. Nothing the two did could stable her or reduce the pain. There was always pain. It was present in her face and when she moved-which was very uncommon- it was etched in her features. Any movement meant pain radiated from her body, so the sons of Elrond could not guess what was occurring in her body.  
  
"How much further to Imladris?"  
  
"A fortnight or so. You know just as well as I do Elladan."  
  
"She will never make it if we do not hurry."  
  
"Do you want to kill the horses?"  
  
"No Elrohir, but I do not want to let her die. There is nothing for us to do but get her to Rivendell. You must ride and warn them of our coming."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, you are the faster rider, there will be more hope if you do."  
  
The two set Arway on Celeb. But once they did her breathing stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas spent much of his time in Ithilien alone. There was no need to spend time with those in camp. They could not fill his longing. Gimli and Aragorn tried repeatedly to get him to join the men, but every time he refused. He knew they were only trying to help. But it would bring no good, no help. He was worried.  
  
The other day bad feelings had come and left. He did not know whether to believe she was dead or alive. Nothing could satisfy him. He blamed himself partly, but he knew fate had been there also. Every fiber wanted to go search for her, to hold her, but he could not. Duty was still upon him. Frodo had not awakened and Aragorn had not yet received his crown.  
  
In the tree that he claimed his own, he sat everyday. This time he sang to himself. It was the same song every time, the lullaby he had sung to Arway on occasion. Her face entered his mind as it had so many times in the past few days. Each was the same, recalling good and bad images. But all ended the same. With the limp body that Elladan and Elrohir had taken. And it was always haunting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrohir rode hard. He had barely stopped in days and still there were many before he reached Imladris. His riding ahead was in reluctance. True, he was not a healer and most times, he would not be the one to care for the fallen or stay with the wounded. Usually he did not take interest in them at all but this time was different he was worry about the girl. All other times there had been more time. Time to think, time to act, time to save.  
  
Aragorn has sent them off shortly after finding the she-Elf, which, was not a good omen. There was something about her. He could not figure out what it was. Never before had he seen her, but for some reason she caused great worry within him. Thoughts of who she was, what happened, why everyone cared for her gathered in his mind. He only hoped his father could answer some.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas sat in his tree. They were still waiting for the hobbits to awaken. Pippin had the day before, but still he had not gone to see the halfling. There was still much Legolas did not understand. Being an Elf was a great blessing, but at this time, he wished to be of Mankind so that his feelings would not affect his heart as they did.  
  
He held a dagger in his hand; a knife lay on his thigh. Neither belonged to him. They were the gifts give to Arway so long ago. Through work in the field-which the battle had occurred-, he had found them, gory, tainted with blood, and caked with dirt, but they were still hers. He had spent stretches of time cleaning and polishing the beautiful weapons. As he did this, they regained their former beauty. He only wished the same of their owner. It had been days since Elrohir and Elladan had left, but still no news had reached them. And all he wished was news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond and Elrohir stood waiting for Elladan. Keepers of the boarders of Rivendell had informed them that he was in the area.  
  
"When she was hurt exactly?" Elrond knew the answer but he wanted to be sure.  
  
"Sixteen, seventeen days ago. I am not sure I have lost count of the days."  
  
"Aragorn sent her here." He could not imagine the damage if the King could not heal her.  
  
"Yes, he said he could do nothing."  
  
"And the name of the she-Elf?" A new question from Elrond.  
  
"I believe it was Arway."  
  
Elrond blinked. He had no expected that name. Arway, he had not heard it in over two millennia.  
  
"You know her?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I knew her long ago, though I thought she had passed to the Undying Lands."  
  
Arway alive and on Middle-earth, he could not believe such a thing. Yet, it was not too great of a surprise. She loved the Wilds; she always had, even as a child. And her blood. Arway had very strong blood. Never did he think that he would lay his eyes upon his youngest child again in this world. He had no idea what she looked like. The image of her at 100 years entered his mind and he smiled at the memory. It was soon suppressed when he remembered the reason for her arrival at Rivendell.  
  
The clamor of hooves came into the courtyards. Quickly, he left the hall and removed the young woman from his son's arms, and flew to a room. It was her room, when she had lived here. Elrond and other healers locked themselves in the room with the she-Elf. The doors did not open again for a day.  
  
Elrohir sat in the hall waiting, waiting for any news about the mysterious girl. True, she was an Elf, but looked not older than an eighteen-year-old mortal. As he sat with his thoughts turned to the she-Elf, his father emerged. As Elrond approached, Elrohir noticed that Elrond was wearied to an extent that he had never seen. But he still smiled at the younger Elf.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She lives. It seems that the Black Shadow was on her, but also.she tried to give her life so another could live. She would have succeeded if a Nazgul had not passed over her."  
  
"So, she tried to kill herself?" he did not quite understand.  
  
"No, not exactly. She was giving herself up so that another being would live. Tell me, how did you find her?"  
  
"Her fingers, they were on the halflings temples."  
  
"See, her race were able to do such things. They could give up their lives to save another if they wished. It was unusual for them to do so. - They were regarded as impure and were pushed away from most beings, if they were known to be such an Elf. So, they did not have many they would care about so much to give up their immortal life for. - But she found a reason to give up herself. There must have been a great friendship here."  
  
"Her race?"  
  
Elrond let out a breath. He led Elrohir to his chambers. Here, he told his son of Arway's history. He also revealed the fact that she was his daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas sat with the other men near the company. Frodo and Sam had risen and now all were being entertained by the song of the King. Aragorn's voice was soothing as it slightly echoed through Ithilien. Even the birds listened to the sound of his voice. When night fell all were led to the pavilion to drink, eat, and be merry.  
  
He looked up at the darkening sky as if for support as he approached the pavilion. He resigned that for the night no sorrow would touch him. 'Twas a night of joy, the Ring-bearers had returned but not unscathed. He recalled then a comment that he had been told before.  
  
'I fear the next time you see him a small piece will be missing from him.'  
  
He sighed. She had been right. Frodo was missing a finger. And he knew to fight the sorrow this night and any other would be a difficult task, especially when he knew nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond walked through the halls of Imladris. He stopped at one door and entered. In the room lay a she-Elf on a bed, seeming to be completely asleep.  
  
"Ada! Ada!" she screamed.  
  
Elrond moved quickly to the bedside and took hold of her hand. He checked her but she had not awakened yet. The scream reminded him of long years ago when the same girl, a little child, had called out to him.  
  
She had been twelve at the time and playing outside when she had stumbled on a grave. Elrond had been in the garden when she had screamed out. When he approached she run into his arms. His eyes surveyed the grave that had upset the child so. On a stone where the girl had been the name, Rilya was engraved. He hugged the disturbed child to him. Gently, he carried her back to her room. Then, he laid her on the bed where exhausted she had slept like an angel.  
  
This is what she reminded him of now, an angel that did not belong but still present. Her appearance had changed greatly since she had arrived in Rivendell. Maids had been let into Arway's room. They removed her soiled clothing and bather her in perfumed water. The grime of years and war were scrubbed from her body. Once her body was cleaned her hair was then taken care of. It had been unbraided, washed, and then dried. The she-Elf on the bed looked like a young woman. A matured Elf. Not the almost mature she had been but days before.  
  
Elrond kissed the forehead of his child. He wished that he could know the out come of her ordeal. But he did not know, there was only one way for him to know, and that was for her to meet him in his dreams. And if that happened, he would be told of her place. And he only knew of two places she could be and that was she was either in a place of dream, or she was in the Waiting.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Okay I promise I'm going as fast as my little fingers can type! Oh and could you tell me what you think? I accept anonymous so if you're not a member or if you don't want to log on. 


	21. Talks of Arway

Chapter 21: Talks of Arway  
  
A/N: Okay sorry guys I was planning on updating on Friday, but Friday is weekend, and weekend means parents and tournaments. And you know how that is. So, I like this chapter a lot especially the part in the Hall of Medusled. Here you go and please review! Tell me what you think I really appreciate it.  
  
A/N2: Thank you Norie Ape for reviewing once again and I love your review it made me really really happy. I was like yay someone really enjoys it and my writing isn't as horrible as I thought. Now on with the story!  
  
******************************  
  
With the drawing on of May, the host was readied and left Ithilien for Minas Tirith. They set sail on the Anduin and stopped in Osgilath. Here, they set up camp and stayed for a day.  
  
Pippin, remembering the time he had seen the city before, began to wonder about the she-Elf he had traveled with. He was not sure what had happened to her. If he mentioned Arway, the men's mannerisms suggested discomfort, and sometimes sorrow. Scared to ask, but very curious, he went looking for one who would know. Pippin found Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf in a tent discussing something.  
  
Once he entered, the conversation was halted. The subject was mysterious to him, but serious by the looks on his friends' faces. But as he entered the tent more, it seemed that they tried to lighten their looks.  
  
"Yes young hobbit?" Gandalf questioned.  
  
"I was wondering." he glanced about the tent. Legolas sat on the floor his head in his hands. Gimli was looking at him (Pippin), Éomer sat with his eyes downcast. Aragorn stood facing Pippin, but it seemed before he had entered, Aragorn had been advancing towards Legolas. Lastly, Gandalf stood like a surveyor. He looked at Pippin with twinkling eyes giving away nothing. "Um, I was wondering what happened to the she-Elf, Arway." With the last statement, all eyes were upon him.  
  
"That my friend is a question I wish I could answer. She was found at your side on the battlefield. I could find nothing wrong though she seemed seriously injured. She was sent to Lord Elrond in Rivendell in hopes that he could heal her." As Aragorn said this, he was again Strider who Pippin had met a year ago.  
  
"What do you mean? She'll be all right won't she?"  
  
"We do not know Master Pippin. Only time will tell us the answer. And the time will take too long even if word come tomorrow."  
  
Pippin looked up from the ground and made eye contact with Legolas. He knew then, that this had been the topic of the conversation before he had entered. It was pain for all. That was the look he saw when he entered, pain from a conversation that should not have been taking place. After nodding his head, Pippin left.  
  
Legolas got up from his seat on the ground. Quickly he followed the hobbit from the tent. He caught up to Pippin when no one was around them. Protectively he grasped Arway's knife in its sheath. He felt the texture of its handle in his hand one last time before he looked down Pippin.  
  
"What is it Legolas?"  
  
The Elf knelt down and looked at the hobbit in the eye. He held the knife out to Pippin who took it sheepishly. "This was Arway's Pip. I want you to have it."  
  
"Will she be all right?" He asked repeating the question again.  
  
"I do not know either." He said dejectedly.  
  
"She told me once to never give up hope for its like food and needed by everybody."  
  
Legolas smiled at Pippin's paraphrasing of Arway's advice. " 'There is always hope unless you, yourself in give to the darkness. There is light forever in this world, you need only to look into the depths of your heart to find it.' " He whispered recalling her words perfectly.  
  
"Listen to her words Legolas." Pippin hugged the new weapon to his chest. He could feel the power of the she-Elf in it.  
  
Legolas watched as Pippin walked away. The hobbit had changed greatly since the first time he met him. And as Legolas watched, he knew Pippin would never be seen without Arway's knife.  
  
The next few days were hectic for the Nine Walkers. Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor and given the crown of Earnur the last king. Again, a king sat on the throne in the city of Minas Tirith.  
  
Legolas spent his time with Gimli. He longed for the woods, for the Sea, for Arway. He filled as much time as he could with the Dwarf. They would spend days walking through the city and Man, Woman, and Child would stare. The women and children had again entered the city, so the streets were livelier than the first time the two had walked them. They spent time with the hobbits; Merry and Pippin were spared from their duties. Also, Gandalf was a common companion and Aragorn when he could. The Elf and Dwarf were common visitors to King Elessar and that would not change through the years.  
  
The city spent a long time in celebration. When one would think it would stop, the celebrations continued. Ambassadors came from all over Middle- earth to pay respects to the new King.  
  
Two days before Midsummer, tidings came to Minas Tirith that there was a riding of fair folk. And on the Eve of Midsummer, the fair people arrived in the White City; Elladan and Elrohir led them. And, as Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, and the hobbits watched the twins' approach they noticed that Elrohir had an air that differed from his brother. It was as if Elrohir had been trusted with a secret his brother was not.  
  
Gimli let out a sigh of happiness. His eyes were graced again; they looked upon the Lady Galadriel. Gladness filled him as he looked on the Elf. Little did he know that this beautiful Lady caused his close friend distress.  
  
Legolas's eyes settled on Galadriel and he tore them away. But even with that slight glance, his healing heart was stopped. And the Dwarf's words were recalled in his head.  
  
'I was right when I said I had looked my last upon that which is fairest. But she is just as fair as the Lady of Lórien.'  
  
Arway's beautiful being sprung into his mind. And then, the image of it mangled entered it also.  
  
Then at the end of the group came Lord Elrond. All rejoiced to see him. He brought news that no one else could bring. At his side rode his daughter, Arwen, the Evenstar.  
  
The next day Arwen and Aragorn were wed. The companions now knew why Aragorn would not let them leave the city and return to their homes. What followed were still many days of celebration.  
  
But, Legolas was one of the few who would not spend all of these days rejoicing. One night he sought out Master Elrond to receive any information concerning Arway. Through his search of the city, he found the Elf Lord with his daughter and son-in-law.  
  
"Enter Prince of Mirkwood. I should think you would like to hear the conversation that we are about to hold."  
  
Legolas entered and sat down in a chair across from Elrond.  
  
"Now, Elladan arrived in Rivendell about a month or so ago with a she-Elf. You know her well. When she came to the healers, we did not know what ailed her but we did find out. The Black Shadow had her in part, but also the Transfer. Arway tried to give herself up. Now, from what Elrohir has told me, you found her with her fingers on Peregrin's temple. Did she have one on her own?"  
  
"I found her on her back with hands outspread, but I was not first there." King Elessar told him.  
  
"She was face down in the muck, her hands next to her head. They could've been on her own temple." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Then, it concludes what I though. I believe she saw Peregrin in a state close to death. She tried to give up her own life so he would live, hence the fingers. They transfer the living power from one being to another. Now, she would have succeeded if a Nazgul had not found her in this vulnerability."  
  
"Is she all right?" Aragorn questioned. He had been watching Legolas. And though he had hidden his feelings well Aragorn knew the long explanation was torturing the Elf. He could barely sit still himself. The condition of Arway was something many people wanted to know.  
  
"Arway.Arway is in a state that is very fragile. There are only two possibilities of where she is. She is either in a world of dream or in the Waiting. We can only wait and see, she has not contacted any yet so none know. I am sorry to not tell you more."  
  
Legolas released a breath that he had not realized he was holding. At least he knew that she was not dead. She could still get through this. He could be able to hold her, smell her, taste her, feel her, and lover her in time. At this time he looked up now at Elrond, the half-Elven looked very upset. With the look of concern about his face Legolas remembered the look that Elrohir's had held. "You've told Elrohir haven't you?"  
  
Elrond nodded his head.  
  
Legolas did also and the placed a hand on the older Elf's shoulder. "One had to be told." Then Legolas left.  
  
In the next few days, there was not a feeling of dread within Legolas. He knew that Arway was still alive and that was he needed for hope. Soon, he would be returning to Mirkwood and would be able to visit Arway. When the day came to leave Minas Tirith-with Théoden's funeral procession-Legolas left with a slightly lighter heart then when he arrived. The group rode fifteen days before reaching Rohan, where Théoden was buried. The presence of Arway was strong in this city, being the last place she had dwelled in her exile.  
  
During the three days in Edoras before the burial Aragorn sat in the hall of the Earolings. His eyes fell upon the throne where he had first seen the late King. As he looked upon the throne his mind brought to him words that had been muttered months ago.  
  
'Do not despair Elessar for again you will look upon their faces. You shall again see two in life.'  
  
Arway had seen much more then the average being, even an Elf. She also tried to warn others of the occurrences she saw, to prepare them for the events of their future. But he now knew that she gave the warning knowing that few would figure them out before the event had taken place; that most of the warnings were only understood with the event was finished. Now, as the King sat mulling over his friend he wished to know her better, and with hope, he would be able to.  
  
As he sat, he looked at the throne once more, but was surprised at what he saw. A woman stood leaning on the side, clothed in a white dress. She looked at him and her green-blue eyes sparkled with joy. Aragorn studied her features, which were very familiar. And he watched as the woman looked down at Éomer who sat in the throne and touched his shoulder. But Éomer did not move, or even glance up. Aragorn saw the sadness in the woman's eyes when she looked back up. She moved a piece of brown-blonde hair from her face and looked right into his eyes. Aragorn saw fondness in them and unbelievable sadness. The eyes swept the room looking upon his companions but they turned back to him. She nodded and turned. And as she disappeared into the air, Aragorn saw a man with blonde hair behind her whom he knew.  
  
When the woman was gone, Aragorn let out a slow sad breath. The man behind the woman had been Boromir he could feel it. And the woman had been Arway. He cast his eyes downward and closed them briefly. She was choosing. And he only hoped that she would choose the path to life.  
  
At the funeral, Aragorn felt eyes on him and looked up. On a hill nearby, he saw the same woman, Arway, her hair and dress blowing in the wind. She had tears in her eyes and looked upon the hill where Théoden was laid. A man appeared behind her and placed a hand her shoulder. Aragorn looked at the man with sandy hair, he resembled Théoden. The man pulled Arway away from the funeral but Aragorn saw as she looked back once more and her eyes went not to him, not to the hill, but to Legolas. And then, she disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas sat on a hill outside Edoras. All of the company was inside the city, but he rather wished to look over the plains that had cost him so much. Here, in this land, he had learned of pain and was taught the meaning of true beauty. He learned of love and friendship. And was soon taught sorrow. While he sat recalling memories he barely heard the approach of King Éomer.  
  
"How does she fair?" the King questioned.  
  
"We do not know."  
  
"The look in your eyes changes when you speak of her. When did this occur?"  
  
"Weeks before the end. Though, I would scarcely be able to admit it then."  
  
Éomer gave a short smile. "Did she ever tell you how we met?"  
  
"No."  
  
The King of the Rohirrium sat down next to the Elf. He looked over the land he loved so much and told the fair being. "She was living in a small settlement at the edge of the border. I had been called to the place on duty. While with the people of the small village I saw her sitting with a pile of belongings. None of the Rohirrium would tell me who she was. All they said was that she had arrived a day before we had come and she associated with no one. They also told us not to talk to her.  
  
"Personally I thought she was a sixteen or seventeen year old orphan, living as she could. One night I went to converse with her. On my approach, she jumped me with a knife in hand. After begging her pardon, she returned to her small camp. I followed her, sat by the fire across from her, and kept her company. She glanced at me once that night but not again.  
  
"This situation proceeded on for a week. She would jump me, beg her pardon, and then glance at me only once during the night. But there was a night that she glanced twice. And that was also the night that she talked to me. It was nothing of importance but it was talk.  
  
"Then next night that I came she did not jump me. When I asked her of it she said that she heard me coming, and knew it was me. From then on, she let me get to know her. And I spent the day on duty and the evening hours getting to know her. I learned of her battle skills and her dependence on herself.  
  
"As I got to know her, she got to know me. And by the end of the few months time, she was like a sister. I could not leave her to the Rohirrium and their refusal of her so, I invited her back to Edoras. And she accepted.  
  
"When we were in Edoras I took her under my wing, you could say. I taught her of life in Medusled. In return, she taught me how to read the environment, how to tell when something is coming. During the time we spent together, we became better friends. And slowly she began to warm to others in the hall. She did in time and became well liked by many.  
  
"My sister was jealous of her by this time though. Men would treat Arway as one of their own, something Éowyn would like very much. But people also followed Arway with their eyes, more often so then Éowyn. This angered Éowyn greatly and the two never connected well. On Arway's part, she was very kind and slightly protective of Éowyn. But my sister.she was not." Éomer stopped for a bit and looked at the Elf beside him. "Do I bore you with such things?"  
  
"No, rather I like to listen to what she did during her life and travels. Much she has shared but nothing of Rohan."  
  
"I loved her almost more then my sister. She was.is a likeable being, touching all she can. Through her actions, she never showed her heritage or even who she really was. There were many times she could tell us, but never did.  
  
"She had many comings and goings. Time spent standing still was almost a waste for her, or so it seemed. She would only spend a few weeks in Edoras at one time. And sometimes they were not even spent in the city. Arway would accompany me during patrol and many times when her stay in Edoras came around, she was out in the country with me.  
  
"At one such time, we were on these hills after returning from chasing Orcs. All eyes were upon the stars watching what they do in the sky. While staring at them, she had murmured so only I could hear. She said 'the title of king will come to the one who least expects it, and in a time of great need.' Théodred was alive then, and the two good friends. So the words confused me dearly, but now I understand."  
  
"She warns those of events in their future, no one knows what they are until they occur. When again I see her, I will bring her back. She will never say, but she'll miss your friendship. Few she has connected with over her long years and to see the friendship here warms my heart."  
  
"Friend, I think hearing she is alive warms your heart as much as it can." Éomer smiled and left Legolas to his own keeping.  
  
*******************************  
  
A/N: Due to the evil.I mean very lovable server that FanFiction uses or my personal evil .I mean wonderful computer, I have not been able to update this story all day. It has also been refusing to up load the chapter. So hopefully I'll get it to work tonight. And I'm really sorry this update was suppose to be two chapters but do to this (I'm not going to say dumb (okay I won't say it but it's still implied)) THING, I couldn't work on the other chapter due to trying to update. Tomorrow I promise there will another update and if not IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Now this is the fourth date of trying to upload this chapter to my story!)  
  
Oh, there won't be an update this weekend if I get this to work due to, I'm going to Magic Mountain yay!!  
  
Okay it's been a week hopefully this will work now. And Goliath is my favorite roller coaster with a 255-foot drop and speed of 85 mph!!!!!!  
  
Look down there review button!!!  
  
Even if you want to talk about roller coasters!!!!!!  
  
*************************  
  
*click*  
  
*type type*  
  
:::::::::REVIEWING:::::::::: 


	22. Dreams

Chapter 22: Dreams  
  
A/N: Back to the basics. Okay anyway I thought it was about time that Arway came back into the story. As it just happens to be about her, and she has been missing for a few chapters now. Well I thought I did pretty well on this one, but let me know what you think.  
  
Yes, it comes back to only one thing REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *evil laughter*  
  
**********************  
  
Arway opened her eyes. She once again stood in a large clearing of a forest. The trees were ancient, older than even Lórien's, in the distance water trickled in a stream hidden from her view. This place had been all she had seen for many many days.  
  
Beside her Théodred gave her a hug. "I must go but I shall see you soon." He walked off into a spot of light farther into the trees, and disappeared.  
  
Then, Galadriel entered the clearing. Like Arway, she was clothed in white. Arway watched her enter. She was weary for no one had come to visit her in this place. The only company she had was the dead. A man, Boromir, had come to her once saying he wanted to see his friends. He had said he knew she was a friend of theirs also, he asked her if she would accompany him, and she had. Next, Théodred had come to her, his father's funeral was that day, and he wanted her to go. So, she had gone with him. Both times Aragorn had seen her. He did not tell a soul what he had seen but he had seen her. She wished only to speak with him, but could do nothing of the sort. But Arway soon pushed away her thoughts when her eyes again saw Galadriel.  
  
"Where am I?" she questioned.  
  
"In the Waiting."  
  
"Why do I falter here?"  
  
"You are still alive, yes you are but just barely. But you are also dead."  
  
"No. I gave it up for Pippin, so he could live."  
  
"And you have. That is why you can see those who do not walk upon Middle- earth. But you have a small grip on life, this is why you hear those who love you."  
  
At this moment, Arway remembered the first time she had seen this clearing. Legolas had called out to her, but she could not respond, she could reach him. Aragorn had called also, but she could not reach him either. "How do you know they have called me?"  
  
A long silence followed before Galadriel spoke. "You have a choice Arway."  
  
"Galadriel please answer me."  
  
"I am sorry child but I cannot."  
  
Arway nodded her head.  
  
"You have a choice. You can either go back through a long period of nightmare and darkness to life and those who love you." Galadriel indicated a small black spot far on the horizon.  
  
Arway looked at it. She had tried to reach the shadow but never got near it. She moved her eyes from it and looked at Galadriel when she finished speak. Those who love her, she was not so sure that there were those who loved her.  
  
"Yes they love you, each in their own way. You have seen it in their eyes before your departure, and now when you visit them it still lingers in their souls, it always will. Especially for Legolas. His heart has been searching for yours for long and he found it, but too late. You can return to that love but only after a period of pain. Or you can travel into the beauty and see that for eternity." Galadriel indicated the light that Théodred had walked into. "If you choose the beauty there is one thing you will be allowed to do. You may visit those on Middle-earth for short periods of time like you have. And if you allow they will be able to see you but only for a short while. Also, you will be allowed to visit their dreams. These are allowed to you, because you have the power in your blood. But you may never be allowed to return to Middle-earth and depart from the beauty forever, you may not return to the living. If you enter in that realm, you will stay forever.  
  
"You must choose which path you wish to take. Your body shall stay alive 'til the moment you choose your destination. The longer you wait here, the longer your body will go through pain and suffering. They will try and save you, they are as we speak, but only you can decide to fight or to stay in peace. I will be with you always no matter what you choose. I am linked to this world and to the Waiting; you will always be able to visit if you choose the beauty. It is here that you must journey to, if you stay in the beauty, if you wish to visit those in Middle-earth. But I give you not any more words. Choose wisely." And Galadriel left the clearing and went back to Middle-earth.  
  
Arway's eyes fell the beauty that she had seen her friends walk into. And then, she turned to the shadow that was so hard to reach. She did not know what to choose. She was pulled in both directions. So, she lingered longer in the Waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stood by a river. He had seen it many times before and took comfort in it. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see a woman standing there. She was dressed in white clothing and her long hair blew in the light wind. A smile graced her lips as she looked upon him.  
  
"It is good to see you Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"Arway?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Legolas I must warn you that this is but a dream." She waved her hands about the woods. "I am here, to see you."  
  
"But then you are alive."  
  
"Yes but just." Arway stopped speaking and put a hand to her head. Legolas placed his hand over hers, which lay on his shoulder. "I am sorry. I came to tell you that I have to choose to which I want to belong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean my body is in Rivendell but my spirit is in the Waiting. It takes much out of me to be in both places and soon I have to choose."  
  
Legolas just looked at her. He turned so that he could look into her eyes. Gently he brought his hand to her cheek and let it rest there. "You are in pain."  
  
Arway nodded, tears in her eyes. Legolas pulled her into his arms and let her cry.  
  
"Then choose the path that will leave you with no pain. And I shall follow either way."  
  
Arway shook her head and stepped back so that she could look at Legolas. "Both ways lead to pain. But one you cannot follow for I will not allow it. I have two choices and you know both. And I have not yet decided which path to take."  
  
"Arway you.."  
  
"-I cannot tell you yet which I want to choose. I am sorry but I tell you this. I will always be with you no matter which one I walk." Arway then bent in and kissed Legolas softly. They stood in the embrace for a long while before either pulled away. "You are on your way to me. All I can ask is that you hurry for there may be something I wish to give you." Then, Arway disappeared from the forest. And Legolas was left alone.  
  
Much time was spent standing watching the spot that he disappeared from. He knew that it was but a dream. But he also knew that an Elven dream was life. With that thought, he awoke to see the first rays of light spread across the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn walked through the deserted corridors of Imladris. The familiar halls filled him with courage. He turned the corner and closed his eyes for the briefest second. But when he opened them he was no longer in the halls of Rivendell, instead he sat upon his throne in the deserted throne room. The doors at the end of the hall opened ominously, and a woman in white was revealed. A small smile spread across her lips as she approached him.  
  
"Hello Elessar."  
  
"Arway.." But he could not figure out what he wanted to say.  
  
"It is alright Aragorn. I brought you here for I must warn you. Ada knows where I am, he was told by Galadriel but you must tell the others. I am in the Waiting. And I must choose my path. Go to Imladris for some will not take the path I choose with understanding."  
  
"Arway are you telling which path you will choose?"  
  
"No. But I will in time. All will know. Be careful and comfort those who do not understand. They will be far worse then those who have had to choose. I'm sorry Elessar I must go."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Arway turned from the doors and looked back at Aragorn.  
  
"I cannot tell him."  
  
"He knows where I am."  
  
"But I will not be able to tell him."  
  
"You will. You will find the strength. I shall tell him as well but there will be much confusion."  
  
"How did I see you in Rohan?"  
  
"I am not sure. But Lady Galadriel has told me that I am able to visit and watch the living in this place. Just so, the dead can visit the living if they choose but are never seen unless with one in the waiting."  
  
"Then that is how I saw Boromir."  
  
Arway nodded.  
  
"And Théodred."  
  
Arway nodded again a sad smile across her lips. "I will see you again do not worry." Then, she disappeared through the doors. And Aragorn was left in his dreams.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? Huh? Huh?  
  
Tell me!!  
  
Come on tell me what you think!!!!  
  
I don't bite. (hard)  
  
Come on please tell me!!!  
  
Look down there!! That's how you tell me!!  
  
I'll show you.  
  
*Click*  
  
*typing what I think*  
  
*Click*  
  
See that wasn't so hard. So come on, TELL ME!!!! 


	23. An Unexpected Arrival

 Chapter 23: Arrival 

A/N: Hey look an update!!!!!!!

**************

Legolas and Gimli walked through Fangorn. As they walked Legolas thought about what Arway had said in his dreams. She had told him to hurry and he knew he must heed her words.  Legolas walked longer and noticed that Gimli had deserted him. But he was not alone, Treebeard stood in front of him. 

"Come young Elf there is something I wish to show you."

"Thank you Treebeard." Legolas followed the Ent to a very old tree.

"This tree was a favorite with Arway. Hopefully its memories will comfort you." And the Ent left the young Elf to his own thoughts. 

Legolas looked up at the tree and set a hand on it. Long it had been since he had talked to a tree. But, that would not hamper the ability within him. The tree became excited and showed Legolas what he did not expect.

_A young girl sat on a branch in the tree. Her long hair blew in the wind, a flower tucked in its strands. Her laughter floated through the woods and all the trees bent to hear its crystal sound. The girl turned to the tree, her eyes sparkling, and whispered something. "You will hold a secret for me! There is someone who will want to know."_

The young girl was Arway. A smile spread across Legolas's lips at the tree's memory. He also knew that Arway had expected that someone would come to the tree to find out about it, and so gave the tree some extra abilities. Legolas concentrated back on the tree and soon could hear its thoughts. 

Legolas quickly jumped from the tree. No remnant remained of his earlier smile. He understood and was stricken. Should he trust the tree? Or himself? 

The stars above twinkled and shown down on Legolas, no sleep would he get tonight. Thoughts plagued his mind, and sorrow claimed his heart. He did not know who to believe. And when he was just asleep, he heard her voice.

"Hurry Legolas, time is short." It was a mere whisper but enough for him to wake. 

~~~

Gimli and Legolas were outside of Imladris in the gardens. Lord Elrond was busy and he would not allow the two to see Arway. Suddenly Gimli tripped, and though his heart was troubled, Legolas gave a laugh. He soon stopped though and bent to look at what the Dwarf had tripped over.

On the ground was a stone. Legolas cleared enough of the overgrowth from it to see writing engraved. He uncovered no more, and read the name aloud. "Rilya."

"Who was that?" Gimli asked hoarsely.

"I do not know Gimli. Never have I known one with such a name."

"Ah! What are you good for? Can't even answer a question." 

"You may not know her name, but one of you know of her and both know her heir." Elrond said from behind the two.

"Arway's mother." Legolas whispered. 

Elrond nodded his head. "Long has it been since those words were whispered in this place."

"Beg our pardon Lord Elrond."

"Have no grief Legolas son of Thranduil, for both names bring joy but also sorrow. Come you can see her now."

Elrond led the Elf and Dwarf into his home. There before a door Aragorn stood, with his head bowed. Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder and led all inside the room. 

Legolas halted at the sight. Arway lay motionless in a bed. But it was not the Arway that he knew. She was older it seemed, maturity had reached her features. He slowly walked towards her and laid a hand on her cheek. It was very cool but a hidden warmth lay beneath. On her chest her pendant glimmered, and Legolas touched it gently.

"She will not awake." Elrond said. "She has traveled to the Waiting had as I have been told has a choice in front of her. There is death and there is life. No one can choose for her but she has called you all here. Spend time with her as you may for no one knows which she sill choose." 

~~~~~

Arway stood behind Legolas her hands on his shoulders. He could not feel her and she knew this, but she had to touch him. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had been there a day and she still could not make herself tell them. She had come to visit them every chance she could but nothing could make it easier for her. Quickly she glanced at what Legolas stared at her body. He held its hand in his own, his eyes filled with sorrow. She placed a hand on top of his and let a tear slide down her cheek. There was nothing to do, she could not comfort him; she could not reach him.

"Arway."

Arway turned, she knew no one there could she her. Galadriel stood beside her. 

"Come child I must talk to you."

~~~~~~

Elrond entered the room where Legolas and Aragorn sat in time to see a piece of white disappear with a light breeze that caressed Legolas. He gave a sad smile. "She will choose then."

"Lord Elrond?" Aragorn questioned.

"She has been here, she will choose. Galadriel has gone to see her again. And this time she will not leave until she had received an answer."

~~~~~~

"So you have chosen then?"

"Yes." Arway whispered.

"And."

"I cannot bring myself to tell them." She stopped and shook her head. "Not like that, not in their dreams."  

Then, a woman and a man entered the clearing. They stood arm in arm and surveyed the Elves in the opening of the wood. The woman had a smile on her lips and the man had no emotion visible on his face.

"Hello Arway." The woman said. "I am Estë, be not alarmed child for I have come to help. This is my husband's brother, Námo. We come to give you comfort in your choice. Yes, we know the choice set before you because we are the ones who place it before all. 

"Now, I have come to help heal your heart. Many of the Valar have come together to discuss you. And in the end, we have decided to let you go to Middle-earth for one night to tell your companions of your decision."

"But how?" Arway questioned.

"Many exceptions have been made for your race Arway. Eru has watched you with much interest along with Valar. We have given you powers that have not been upon Middle-earth since we walked there. And we care greatly about you, remember that. Now, the sun is setting so you must leave. They will love you no matter what you choose, and there will always be exceptions to the rules."

Arway felt herself being lifted from the Waiting and her feet touched the solid surface of stone.

~~~~~~

Aragorn looked up, and once again was privileged to see Arway. A warm smile graced her features as she looked back at him. She stood behind Legolas, who stared at the body of Arway. Aragorn watched as she lifted her hand to touch Legolas like she had before, he knew it would be the same; Legolas would not feel the touch of the woman he loved. But, this time she set her hand on his shoulder and Legolas looked up.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder Legolas looked up to see a woman behind him, a woman who had visited his dreams. His eyes grew as he looked at her and he could not believe that it was true.

"Ai. I know it is hard but I am here, though only for the night." 

All jumped at the sound of her voice. Elrond looked up from where he had been meditating and stared at his child. Aragorn and Legolas continued to look at her with wide eyes. It was Gimli who broke the stunned silence. 

"What devilry is this?" He asked jumping to his feet, his ax held in front of him. 

"This, Master Dwarf, is a gift from Valar. I have but this night upon Middle-earth to tell you of my decision. And then you will either see me again in that body" She pointed to the body of her on the bed "or you will see me only in your dreams." 

The room looked shocked. And each one looked from the bed with Arway's body to the Arway standing before them. 

Arway smiled softly upon all at the confusion. "They could not return me to it. So for the night there is two of me."

"Arway." Legolas murmured. He got up from the chair and pulled her into an embrace. Then, he kissed her softly yet passionately. 

When Legolas pulled away Arway smiled larger than before. But soon, the smile faded from her face and she took on a grave appearance. "Before anything occurs this night I owe Aragorn an explanation that he asked of me long ago." 

Arway sat down in a chair across from Aragorn, on her right was Lord Elrond, on her left, holding her hand, was Legolas. But Arway looked at neither, her eyes bore a steady gaze right into Aragorn's eyes. 

"I must tell you before anything else is said that this is not something that is lightly said, especially in these halls. With that said I should tell you before I go any further that my mother's name was Rilya, and she was a nameless Elf. And my father's name is Elrond, and he is a half-Elven…."


	24. Her Choice

 Chapter 24: Her Choice

All right this is the last update people I hope you enjoy it!

**********

Arway looked at the ceiling of the room. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked back down at her friends. She knew time was running short and she would soon have to tell them which path she had chosen. But would they be happy or would they question her. 

Aragorn knew that she was going to tell them her choice and he knew the answer. But he also knew she could not tell them all at once. As Legolas took her into his arms, Aragorn left the room with Lord Elrond and Gimli. 

Arway grabbed the soft cloth of Legolas's tunic and let the tears slide down her face. Legolas held her tight and occasionally rubbed her back. Since she had made her decision she questioned herself, was this what she wanted to do? But there was no going back Estë had told her that.  

Slowly she pulled away from Legolas and looked at him. "I cannot tell you." She whispered tears spilling from her eyes. 

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot…I do not want to have to choose again."

"Arway, talking in circles will get us no where."

Arway looked at the Elf in front of her and gently stroked his cheek. She stood and went over to a nightstand where her jewel lay-one of the maids had taken it off and no one dared touch it. With Legolas watching her actions, she walked back over to him. Slowly she opened her fist and showed him her jewel-as if presenting it to him.

Legolas's eyes widen and he shook his head. "No, no you …."

Arway nodded her head solemnly. She undid the clasp and put it around Legolas's neck. Letting it go the pendant hung against his tunic shining in the soft light. Arway held it in her hand once more, and as she did so, Legolas wrapped his hand around hers. 

"I will keep it until I see you again."

"But you will not, and you know so."

Legolas took her hand from the pendant and kissed her palm. "Then I will kept it forever."

Both looked at each other, their eyes brimming with tears. It was a scene neither was suppose to endure. 

"I'm sorry Legolas, there's too much pain here. I cannot reach it, there is too much pain." Arway repeated over and over.

Legolas wrapped his arms around the Elf that he loved and kissed her. "I told you once to choose the path that will lead you to less pain, and you have done so."

"But it will only bring you more."

Legolas nodded his head slowly. "It will." And I will die because of my broken heart, he thought.

But Arway must have heard his thoughts. "You will not die, Legolas Greenleaf. I will not let you."

Legolas looked down into her face. She was glowing slightly and he knew his time with her was growing short. "And why is that?"

"Because I know of a certain Elf who wishes to see the son she left so long ago. I will not let her wish die."

"Nana?"

"Yes. You have much still to do upon Middle-earth and I am not the one to take you from it. When the time comes we will both be in Valinor. It is simply that I will be in a different hall. Do not worry about me for I will have the company of those who love me. I will be with Aragorn and Arwen, Merry and Pippin, Théodred and Théoden, and others who cannot travel to the Undying Lands."

"You will be missed greatly by all. Elrond will pass from Middle-earth for his heart can no longer bear the pain that it brings. My father will be sorrowed to hear of your passing."

"I will not leave you Legolas. As I said before I will always be with you. And with my passing you will find the hidden strength within for with one lost another must be born."

Legolas looked at Arway once more and pulled her to him. For the last moments she had on Middle-earth, she would be his. And the two met in a deep kiss. Then, before either could pull away Arway was ripped from Middle-earth and Legolas was alone.

A knock sounded around the room and the door opened. Aragorn stood in the doorway and looking in saw no one but Legolas. He went to his friend's side and place a hand on his shoulder. The Elf turned to him a tear dancing mournfully down his face. "She has chosen to go beyond my reach. Mandos has claimed her." 

Aragorn stood with the Elven Prince as he mourned the loss of his love. Legolas held the jewel around his neck in his hand and rubbed the gem gently before hiding it beneath his tunic. The two knew they were blessed to see her again. But that did not keep the sadness from their hearts. 

Aragorn bowed his head as he approached Arway's body. He watched as the rising of the chest slowed. Then, in time it stopped completely. And with it last exhale of breath, a tear made a path down Aragorn's rough cheeks. 

~~~~~~~

Arway looked once more upon the clearing that she had spent so much time in. But before she turned to go into the beauty-which she knew to be the door to the Halls of Mandos, where she knew friends waited- a man came into the clearing.

"You have chosen well and showed great strength to those whom you love. Because of this Valar has given you a gift in your choice."

~~~~~~~

Legolas dropped a flower onto the ground where fresh dirt had been piled. Another Elven grave was in Imladris. Since Arway's passing many things had changed, Lord Elrond decided that he would pass to the Undying Lands because he no longer delighted in Middle-earth. But those who knew him best, knew he was passing because he could no longer be in a world where he was taunted with the things he wanted the most, his family. 

Galadriel also decided to go into the West with Elrond. Some said because it was of her love for the young Arway that she left, if she had stayed, the grief would have claimed her life. But others said it was because Galadriel no longer could stay upon Middle-earth for her age had ended. 

Legolas stayed only on Middle-earth because he would not leave until all of those in the Fellowship had passed away. But this did not stop him from accompanying Elrond to the White Tower, where Elrond would sail to the Undying Lands. 

~~~~~~~

Legolas entered a wood. Before him, he saw a clearing and next to him, stood Arway. There was fear but excitement in both of their eyes. Looking down he noted that he wore his usual Mirkwood garb but what got him was Arway did not have the white dress on that she had always worn in his dreams. No, now she had on the dress that she had died in. She looked at him, and once he saw the liveliness of her, he wished only to hold her. But he could not. He knew what this was and he could not break tradition. Then, the two entered the clearing before them. 

There stood Elrond and Elrohir. Once in front of Elrond the two turned and faced each other. Elrohir produced a small dagger and handed it to Elrond. Carefully Elrond placed the dagger in Arway's hand. She took the dagger and cut a strand of hair from Legolas's head. Handing the small weapon over he did the same to Arway. The pieces were twisted together by Legolas and Arway. The twisted hair was then looped into a circle and tied. They presented it to Elrond, who took it gracefully. 

Then, Legolas turned and left the clearing Arway at his side. He knew what to do even though no one had ever explained this custom to him. When he returned to outside of the clearing he had been cleansed in a spring. And now he wore garments of white. When he glanced at Arway, he noticed that she had dawned her usual white dress. He caught her eye and expected to hear her voice in his head. But the moment did not occur. Both observed the tradition of keeping quiet. Though however hard it may be. 

The walk of decisions was made again. The two halted in front of Elrond once more. Here each kneeled, side-by-side, but not touching. Elrond placed his hands on their heads. The blessing had begun. It was a long while, in which blessing and prayers were set upon the two. 

The blessing ended. Elrond removed his hands from the crown of their heads. Elrohir produced two circlets. They were silver and gold intertwined. Carefully Elrond placed one on each of their heads. They arose together. 

A smile played on Elrond's lips. His eyes danced with pride and happiness. The two saw this, and for the first time in the ceremony, they showed their emotions. Smiles graced their lips and both eyes danced. Then, turning Legolas put his hand out. He watched as Arway placed hers on top of his own and the two walked from the clearing. 

The woods that they were in melted away and they stood by the river that they always met by. Legolas smiled to himself, turned, and took Arway in his arms. "Does this count?" He questioned.

A smile played at Arway's lips. "It's a dream, I've told you this many times before."  

"Ai. You have. But an Elven dream can be reality. Elrond and Elrohir were called to a dream that we have shared so many times before. And that does not usually happen."

"Yes this counts. Though it is a dream it will still be accepted by Valar. The bonding ceremony will be seen as reality to the eyes of the Valar."

"Good." 

~~~~~~~

"Take care my son. I wish to see you soon."

Legolas looked up at Elrond. Had he just called me his son? The dream of last night was still fresh in his mind. But he had never thought that it would change the relationship between himself and Elrond. 

Elrond smiled at the younger Elf's reaction. "Yes my son. You have been joined to my daughter, my youngest daughter, and though it was in dream it is noted and accepted as it is in life."

Legolas smiled at Elrond with thankfulness in his eyes. He hugged the Elf Lord happiness in his being.

"Take care I will see you in the Undying Lands."

Legolas nodded his head.

The group stood all around. Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Frodo were departing to the Undying Lands. Pippin, Merry, and Legolas stood to say good-bye until the next meeting-if for Merry and Pippin there was one. 

"Take care young one and do not get into to much trouble with that Dwarf friend of yours."

"Yes Mithrandir." 

"Good-bye Legolas!" Frodo called.

Legolas gave a small bow to the Hobbit. He looked once again upon those leaving Middle-earth. Then he went and stood a little ways away, waiting for Merry and Pippin. A small breeze passed over him, and a small smile escaped his lips. He knew it was not the last time he would see them. And still upon Middle-earth, he had friends to care for.

Frodo looked back at Legolas and a gasp escaped his lips. He looked up at Elrond and Gandalf, pulling each sleeve. 

"Yes Frodo?" Elrond questioned.

"Who is she?" Frodo pointed to an Elven woman who stood behind Legolas. She was in all white and though she had a hand placed on his shoulder, he did not acknowledge her. 

"She, Frodo, is Arway who came to protect Pippin when he fell in the battle before the Black Gates." Gandalf informed.

"Then she is dead?" Frodo asked hesitantly.

"She has died, yes. But now she is a sprite* and waits in the Halls of Awaiting until the end, when she will be able to join her family and lover again."       

**********

*I don't know if there are sprites in Middle-earth but I wanted Arway to be able to watch over Legolas and the only way I could think of doing that would be for Valar to make her a sprite. But she is still in the Halls of Mandos if you understand that. 

A/N: Linds don't you dare kill me cause I wrote myself into a hole and there was only one way of getting out of it and that inevitably was killing her. Sorry I promise not to do it again. Well at least I think I do.

So what do you think?

Why don't you review and tell me?

Good reader, good!!

Okay really though I would love to know what you think.       


End file.
